Episode I: The Phantom Menace
by DarthPlagueis2122
Summary: The first installment in a big revision of the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy. We meet Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Queen Amidala and a teenage boy with special powers. But beware, the Sith Lords have returned with a vengeance. Old and new collide in this three part story. Constructive criticism and reviews are warmly welcomed and encouraged. Rated T for some mild scifi violence.
1. An Unexpected Invasion

**Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy as It Should Have Been**

 **By Darth Plagueis2122**

 **Special Thanks to my good friend Darth P.C. for the Original Poster Art!**

 **Note to the Reader:** Many devout _Star Wars_ fans (myself included) were bitterly disappointed by the long-awaited prequel trilogy of movies (1999, 2002, and 2005). Drawing inspiration from reviews of the movies on YouTube, especially the movie reviews of Jeremy Jahns, the alternative versions put forward by Belated Media ("What If Episode I Was Good?" and "What If Episode II Was Good?"), and the compelling videos by Binary Bastard, "How Episode II Could Have Saved Everything" and "A Meaningful Murder in Star Wars Episode III", I have decided to take a fair amount of the ideas put forward by these reviews and write out a version of the prequel trilogy as it should have been. I have also drawn from the near legendary example of _Star Wars_ fan fiction put forward by Scott W. Ferguson in his _Star Wars: Altered Universe_ (Episodes II, III, III.5, and IV) which blends great writing, a wonderful story, and excitement into a complete package for those die-hard fans looking for something concrete to sink their teeth into. Collectively, these reviewers and storytellers have an immense respect for the source material and also make a lot of insightful observations regarding the _Star Wars_ universe, especially with respect to plot and characterization.

All that aside, I believe that George Lucas had the germ of a decent story idea in the prequels. Nevertheless, I think he failed to execute and revise that story properly. So much of what happens will seem similar and draw upon virtually all of the main characters in Episodes I-III. I do not own _Star Wars_. Disney and Lucasfilm own the rights to this great movie franchise. Nevertheless, I do enjoy playing around in the sandbox. I have taken some liberties with the franchise and characters who have appeared, but I have tried to keep as close to the canon set forward in the six movies as possible. A few other notes are in order here. I have tried to strike a balance between writing a fast-paced story and lingering on the sci-fi/fantasy lore that makes _Star Wars_ what it is. The result of this is that what would normally take place over the course of seven hours divided over three movies, moves much faster than it otherwise would in the environment of a crowded movie theater.

At times I am spare on descriptions (assuming that everyone reading knows what the major characters look like) but I do my best to provide realistic (believable) dialogue and strong complex characters. I would invite people to read it and enjoy. But I would also like those who are interested to give me constructive feedback: What do you like about the story? What is good? What do you think is missing? Where do you think this story should go next? I look for all sorts of constructive criticism here. I do my best to regularly update the stories and to check for any typos or inconsistencies in the narrative. This is the first episode of a three part re-write. As of right now, the Episodes are titled Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Episode II: Shroud of the Dark Side, and Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Without further ado, please enjoy the story.

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 **Episode I:**

 **The Phantom Menace**

 **It is a time of peace for the Galactic Republic.**

 **After countless wars that spanned thousands of years,**

 **the Sith Order has been wiped out,**

 **and for the first time in the thousand-generation history of the Republic**

 **stability and order are commonplace.**

 **The Jedi Knights have risen to become the undisputed**

 **guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.**

 **Traveling throughout various systems they settle disputes**

 **and ensure that the Republic faces no threats to its existence.**

 **Two Jedi have been dispatched to the lush planet of Alderaan**

 **to meet with the Royal House and conduct a routine check of the system.**

 **Unbeknownst to them however, there is nothing routine about their mission...**

 **Act I**

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Invasion**

A small ship glides through the emptiness of space approaching the dark blue planet of Alderaan. Its hull is long and the exterior is a mix of bronze and silver coloring. The markings on the side distinguish it as something more than a normal Republican vessel. It has the familiar icon of the Jedi Order displayed prominently on its sides. Two men dressed in robes stared out of ship's portholes as they began their approach toward the mighty blue planet.

"Doesn't it remind you of something Qui-Gon?" The younger one spoke up.

"It reminds me of Dantooine." Spoke the older one, adjusting his robes. The older Jedi Knight had shaved most of his hair off save for a long thick stretch in the middle which formed a short but intimidating mohawk. His eyes were a deep brown, and he sported a dark brown bear with some gray hairs beginning to intrude on his otherwise youthful countenance. His robes were a dark brown hue, and he sported a black leather belt around his waist. The older knight carried himself with an air of patience tempered by years of experience. It was a profound contrast to the excitement he sensed from the young Jedi standing next to him. The younger man's eyes glistened at the thought of the bravery displayed by previous generations of Jedi Knights.

"That was a big battle…It must have been exhilarating to fight the Dark Lords in those days." Qui-Gon Jinn scratched his beard as he walked up next to his young apprentice. He sized him up with a glance. The younger man had a full head of light brown hair. One long thick piece of hair had been intricately braided and hung down to the right side of the younger man's shoulder. This was the mark of a padawan—a Jedi apprentice who had not yet attained the rank of knighthood. Unlike his master, he was clean shaven and sported light blue eyes. His robes were of a lighter brown than those of his master and his tunic was light gray.

"We almost lost that day. You were too young to remember how terrifying the Sith could be."

"I wish I had been there. It sure beats visiting system after system doing routine check-ups. At least your generation knew what it was like to bleed and die for freedom." Qui-Gon Jinn looked away.

"You think too much of us. Only a reckless boy would want to charge into battle with the Sith Lords. I assure you, you do not want that kind of excitement Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan Kenobi noticed the chance of mood in his master.

"You lost someone there, someone you cared about." He paused.

"Yes." Sensing his feelings, Obi-Wan reached out and dared to ask the question that had been on his mind for several years.

"Who was she?" Qui-Gon didn't miss a beat. He knew where this was going.

"Shaak Ti. She taught me everything she knew about the Force…"

"She wasn't just your master."

"No." He paused. "She had spoken with the Council. They had given us their blessing. When the battle was over, we were going to marry."

"Who killed her?"

"Darth Plagueis." Obi-Wan loved listening to his master's stories of former glory, but he could sense the personal toll this particular account was taking on Qui-Gon.

"I never knew you had a run-in with him." The older Jedi let out a sigh as he turned to face Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"We had received reports that Plagueis had resurfaced and was massing a large force on Dantooine. We couldn't risk letting him plan more attacks. He had been destructive enough as it was."

"The slaughter at Yavin?"

"Yes…and his raids into Tatooine…he was decimating the Outer Rim. He struck fear into the Hutts themselves and they fear no one." He paused again grabbing hold of his lightsaber for a moment. "Shaak Ti and I were sent with Republican forces to Dantooine….she ran ahead of me…told me to stay behind with the troops…that she would deal with Plagueis herself. I didn't think twice about it."

"What happened then?"

"We beat his forces badly…then I felt a tremor. I rushed past the troops who were mopping-up the remains of Plagueis' army…I saw him standing over her body. She was barely clinging to life when he struck the last blow. He held her facing me and plunged her own lightsaber through her back. After that I lost it. I closed my eyes and rushed at him."

"You were the one who struck him down?"

"Yes…she was still breathing when I came back to her. She managed to say that she loved me before she died." It was Obi-Wan's turn to look away. He had been to rash to praise the bravery of the Jedi without contemplating the consequences of such battles.

"I am sorry. I was out of line. I shouldn't have asked you about this..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's only natural to crave adventure when you have none. You're still a young padawan…all you know is peace. Be conscious of your feelings Obi-Wan. You crave excitement, yet you have no idea how reckless that desire is…We should be grateful that the Sith are gone." Qui-Gon paused. They could hear a beeping noise from the front of the ship's cockpit. "We better get ready to land." The two Jedi exchanged a smile as they strapped themselves in.

* * *

They landed in a clearing near the mighty blue-colored city of Theed. They could see the city's namesake, Theed Palace, the home of the Royal House of Organa which ruled over the planetary system. Alderaan was one of the most pristine planets in the entire Republic. It had a storied history as one of the original member systems of the Galactic Republic. While the beating heart of the Galactic Republic was undoubtedly Coruscant, it stood above the rest of the systems as the political and economic center of the entire galaxy, the cultural capital was Alderaan. It was always considered a beacon of hope in the darkest days of the Republic. All Jedi were Required to study the history of the Galactic Republic. No lesson was more crucial to a Jedi's formation than the understanding of the role played by Alderaan in the various conflicts with the Sith Lords.

The Sith had always made it their goal to decimate and lay waste to Alderaan. The Alderaani for their part were a peaceful cultured people more concerned with politics and diplomacy than with weapons. Nevertheless, some of the greatest mistakes made by the Sith High Command nearly a thousand years before had played out on the soil of Alderaan. Indeed, Darth Malgus and his iteration of the Sith Empire was dealt a decisive blow when they attempted to occupy the planet. Therefore, Alderaan was, for all intents and purposes, the crown jewel of the Galactic Republic. What transpired on Alderaan then had massive reverberations on galatic affairs and politics.

The current rulers of this democratic monarchy were members of the Organa Family. Though the monarch no longer wielded significant power, they did play a large role in the democractic regime that their planet was responsible for fostering. Generally, one member of the family would rule over the planet while another would represent the planetary system in the Galactic Senate on Coruscant. The current senator representing Alderaan was Prince Bail Organa. He was a slightly tanned man, barely thirty years old, whose father had served alongside Qui-Gon Jinn and Shaak Ti in the Battle of Dantooine against the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. Organa was the older brother of the reigning queen of Alderaan, Padmé Amidala. Amidala had just turned twenty-two and had served as queen for the past five years. During her service, she had signed up (over the objections of her brother) with the Republican Army and had seen combat against pirates in the Outer Rim Territories. She was considered a just and kind monarch who had an unyielding tough-as-nails attitude.

Alderaan was the first stop for the two Jedi Knights on their mission to check on the status and affairs of some of the Core Worlds before they returned to make their report to the Jedi High Council on Coruscant. Indeed, so routine was this mission, that Qui-Gon and his apprentice had already accepted an invitation to a state dinner to be held in their honor at the royal palace. They did not expect anything out of the ordinary upon their arrival to the planet.

Nevertheless, as they stepped down the ramp, both men instantly felt suspicious. There was no one to greet them at the docking bay. Their suspicions were heightened as they observed that there was no one on the streets nor did they say any citizens in the usually bustling marketplace across from the palace walls.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't know." Suddenly, several explosions rocked the area around them. Before either of them could react, their ship had been destroyed by incoming enemy fire. They took cover near some older warehouses as a large fleet of ships began to descend on their position. They were making precise attacks against the small defense system of the capital city.

"Master, can you see the markings on the ships?"

"Yes. They are Trade Federation vessels."

"That doesn't make any sense. They've never done something like this before."

"It is an odd move for them." Suddenly they heard the clamor of a large army approaching.

"Droids!" There were tens of thousands of droids armed with blaster rifles approaching the city walls.

"It's an invasion…we have to make it to the palace." They saw several Alderaani running away from the firing line of the ships. Obi-Wan spoke up quickly.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard?" One of them said." The Federation has been launching a full-scale assault on the planet for the past three day. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged worried glances. Qui-Gon wanted to know more about the invasion, but he needed to ensure the safety of the royal family first.

"Is the Queen safe?"

"For now. They haven't reached the palace yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"Can you take us there?" The Alderaani nodded their heads and urged them to follow their lead.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the flagship of the Federation fleet, Nute Gunray stood overlooking the progress of the invasion. The Trade Federation had been in existence for almost a hundred years. Never before had they taken the unprecedented step of launching an invasion. Truthfully, this course of action made Gunray feel uncomfortable. But his newfound friend promised that they would be handsomely reward for their unconventional gamble. The allure of greater profits and more control over senatorial affairs was too much of a temptation for the Neimoidian to pass up. His hands rested on the seat as he saw more of his ships descending to the planet's surface. An aid move closer to him. He turned around and motioned for him to speak.

"Sir, we have an incoming message from Lord Sidious."

"Patch him into the bridge immediately."

"Yes sir." Suddenly, the image of an imposing Sith Lord stood before him hidden behind a dark cloak that all but covered his face. Neimoidians did not speak Basic. They spoke a variant of Huttese that was intelligible to most other sentient groups.

"My Lord, it is a pleasure to hear from you."

"How is the invasion proceeding Viceroy?"

"It is going exactly as planned. Neither the Republic nor the Jedi Council are aware that anything is out of the ordinary on Alderaan."

"Good." Sidious paused. "It is crucial that your forces capture Queen Amidala and her brother. They have been a thorn in our side in the Senate for too long. If we are to make our move they must be eliminated."

"Yes my Lord. My forces are already besieging Theed Palace." Sidious smiled upon hearing the news.

"Very well Viceroy. Keep me posted on your progress." The Neimoidian bowed as the hologram of Sidious disappeared.

* * *

The Alderaani managed to get the Jedi into the palace and make their escape. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly found their way to the throne room where they quickly surrounded by Royal Guards armed with blasters.

"We are Jedi Knights sent here by the Republic on a routine check of the system. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The guards breathed a sigh of relief at the news. They needed all the reinforcements they could get. Captain Panaka approached them.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing routine going on here at all."

"We need to see the Queen."

"I will take you to her, but we must be quick, the Federation will be at our gates in no time." The group made their way to the throne room where they were greeted by Queen Padmé Amidala and her brother, Senator Bail Organa.

"Master Jedi, we welcome your presence here." Bail Organa was a stout man. He dressed simply with a black tunic and matching armbands with dark boots. His hair was closely cropped. Bail looked like a dapper politician, but behind that exterior the Jedi sensed a sincere committed leader who was not enamored with glitz and glitter of the political scene on Coruscant.

"Senator, I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances. This started three days ago?"

"Yes."

"Does the Republic know what's going on here?"

"They jammed our transmissions." Obi-Wan piped up.

"How is it possible that this invasion escaped the notice of the Council and the Senate?"

"We are at peace Obi-Wan, no one expected the Federation to launch an invasion on a Republican system." Queen Amidala spoke up clearly as she rose from her throne. Obi-Wan Kenobi was taken aback as he saw the image of the Queen. She wore on her head a silver tiara and a deep blue dress with a lighter blue cloak trailing behind her. Though young, she had an air of decisiveness about her. It was an impressive sight to behold.

"Regardless of who knows of this invasion, it is important that we find a way to escape." Qui-Gon nodded his head in agreement.

"She's right." His eyes closed sensing a disturbance in the Force. "I believe that the Federation does not intend to occupy the planet. This is a ruse to get at the royal family." Senator Organa chirped up now.

"But why would they do that?"

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right. They are traders. Neimoidians are known to be more concerned with money than with war. This goes against everything the Federation believes in." No sooner had he finished speaking than explosions began to rock the palace.

"Padmé, you have to get out of here. They can't do anything with me. But if they take you, they'll be able to run the planet and we can't allow that to happen." Amidala turned away from her brother.

"Agreed." She paused for a moment. "Captain Panaka, take my handmaidens and half of the guards. We have to get to the ships."

"Yes my Lady."

The Jedi along with Queen Amidala's entourage made it down to Theed Palace's docking bay when suddenly a legion of battle droids stood in their way.

"Blast them!" The lead droid exclaimed. Bail fired two precise shots at the droid shattering him into pieces as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers and plowed into the fray. The remaining guards took their positions as the firefight commenced. Bail shouted out to his sister,

"Head for the _Destiny_ she'll get you out of here in no time. Do it! Run!" Obi-Wan slashed through a few more droids as Bail and some of the guards laid down more cover fire. He heard the voice of Qui-Gon resonating through his mind.

 _"We need only give the Queen time to board her shuttle. Senator Organa can deal with the rest."_

 _"Yes my Master."_ They slashed through a few more droids as the last of the Queen's guard and Panaka made it into the bay. Qui-Gon ran up to Bail Organa.

"Are you certain you don't want to come with us?"

"Someone has to fight against the Federation while you make contact with the Republic."

"Senator we don't know how long it will take the Republic to respond to this…"

"That's a risk I have to take. Just promise you'll protect my sister."

"We will." They were about to say more but another group of battle droids approached them.

"Master!" Obi-Wan shouted from the ship. "We have to leave now!" Qui-Gon nodded to Bail and the two parted as Bail and his forces continued firing at the droids. The ship began taking off as Qui-Gon entered it. Shortly after that, they leapt into the air. Panaka was piloting the craft as Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Amidala looked on anxiously. Obi-Wan noticed several large Federation cruisers moving to intercept them as they broke through the planet's atmosphere into open space. He asked Panaka,

"How long before we make the jump into light speed?"

"Two, three minutes at most."

"That's not enough time for us to outrun those cruisers." Qui-Gon spoke up.

"Patience, Obi-Wan. We have the advantage of being smaller than they are. We may yet be able to outrun them." He turned his attention to Panaka. "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Concentrate all power to the sublight engines and the deflector shields."

"That'll make it dangerous to jump into hyperspace, it's too unstable."

"Perhaps, but that's the only way we'll be able to outrun them." Obi-Wan realized what his master was aiming to do. The two looked at each other and moved to back where the blaster turrets were located. Each Jedi put on their helmets and prepared to confront the Federation ships. As the _Destiny_ blasted through space, Panaka saw numerous smaller craft pouring out of them.

"Master Jinn, fighters coming in fast."

"We see them. Focus on getting us past the cruisers. We'll worry about the fighters." The first wave began pummeling the _Destiny_ with blaster-fire, but they were no match for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's shooting.

"Master they are coming in too fast, there's too many. We can't hold them off forever!" Shouted Obi-Wan as two more waves approached them grazing the ship with blaster-fire.

"Obi-Wan, concentrate on the lead fighters, if we can knock them out it might disorient the rest." Obi-Wan nodded his head as he fired at a few more ships. He caught sight of one lead fighter and clutched the controls tightly as he fired another volley. An explosion rocked the side of the _Destiny_ as the starfighter blew up. Panaka came over the comm.

"Strap yourselves in…we're making the jump now!" Suddenly they felt a powerful lurch and the stars began to bleed off into white lights as the ship plunged into hyperspace leaving behind it a trail of debris from Federation starfighters.

* * *

"I am not pleased with these developments Gunray! Where is the Queen?" Gunray swallowed down hard as fear and panic began to set in.

"But my Lord we have control of Alderaan…"

"Without the Queen and Senator Organa that control is meaningless. How could you fools let them get away?"

"Reports from the droids on the ground indicate that they ran into two Jedi Knights…"

"The Jedi were on Alderaan?"

"I am afraid so my Lord." Sidious paused as he contemplated this fact.

"Viceroy…you are sure that the fighter than blasted through your cruisers was carrying the Queen?"

"Yes my Lord, it is the royal shuttle…the _Destiny_ …only the House of Organa uses that craft."

"Then I will have to send my apprentice to find her and the Jedi before they make it to Coruscant."

"What of the resistance among the Alderaani?"

"Bail Organa knows that without Republican reinforcements, he will not be able to fend off your invasion. He's playing for time."

"My Lord, we do have their last known trajectory."

"Good. Where were they heading?"

"Toward the Outer Rim."

* * *

As the _Destiny_ made its way through hyperspace, Qui-Gon, Kenobi, and Queen Amidala were gathered around a small table. Panaka just entered to give them an update.

"We made it without too much damage…" Obi-Wan spoke up.

"But?"

"But the hyperdrive engine couldn't handle the strain of the maneuvers we were doing. That plus some of the hits we took on our backside mean that we cannot make it all the way to Coruscant. We have to stop for repairs." The Queen was unmoved, but Obi-Wan put his head in his hands in frustration. Qui-Gon stood up and stared out into space.

"They know we're heading toward the Outer Rim. I sense that there is more at work here than just a move by the Federation to occupy your world. Someone else is guiding their movements."

"What do you mean?"

"Nute Gunray doesn't have the mind to come up with an invasion like this otherwise he would have never risked letting a small craft like ours escape. Someone else is pulling the strings."

"I felt it too Master, there was a strong disturbance in the Force."

"Perhaps the Sith have returned…" Panaka's eyes widened.

"It's not possible Qui-Gon. The Jedi and the Republic wiped them out almost thirty years ago on Dantooine."

"Yes, but we never determined if Darth Plagueis had trained a successor." Obi-Wan's eyes lit up with a mix of excitement and trepidation.

"You honestly think that the Sith are behind this?"

"They are the only ones with the ability to pull off an invasion without alerting the Republic or the Jedi Council. Only the Dark Side of the Force could cloud up our vision and manipulate events like this. What I am not sure about is what they are looking to gain with all of this."

"I think I can answer that." Amidala's voice pierced through the gentle hum of the ship. All three men turned to her with rapt attention. "My brother…Bail…he's been very hard on the Federation, the Commerce Guilds…especially the Techno Union. He doesn't like how they abuse their power in the Senate, how they feed corruption among the political class, and he despises their toleration of slavery especially in the Outer Rim where Republican control is minimal to say the least."

"Go on," said Qui-Gon.

"Bail is on the short-list of candidates to succeed Chancellor Valorum."

"That would not sit well with the Federation."

"Precisely. This may explain why they have pursued desperate measures." Obi-Wan was not convinced by this. He spoke up almost cutting off the Queen before she had finished speaking.

"My Lady, with all due respect, I think that this is a smokescreen." Qui-Gon turned to face his apprentice.

"How so?"

"The Federation may not approve of Senator Organa's policies, but they wouldn't risk so much of their credibility over an invasion." Amidala pondered this for a moment then asked,

"Why else would this be happening?"

"If the Sith are behind this, than the invasion of Alderaan is just a pretext for something bigger." Kenobi closed his eyes for a moment. They shot open quickly.

"Qui-Gon?"

"I felt it too."

"What is it?"

"We need to get out of hyperspace immediately..." Panaka didn't understand. "Please Captain, trust me on this one." Panaka nodded his head as he ran back into the cockpit.

The view of space outside returned to normal as they found themselves approaching the desert planet of Tatooine. Suddenly, a group of twenty Federation starships appeared on the opposite side of the planet.

"We've got company!" Panaka's voice squawked over the comm system.

"Captain Panaka get us down on the ground as fast as possible."

"It won't do us any good if they follow us down there." Panaka thought for a moment, then realized what had to be done. "There is a smaller ship beneath the _Destiny's_ hull. It can fit most of us. Four of us will have to stay here and divert their attention." Amidala let out a shudder.

"I can't let you do that Panaka."

"My Lady, we are sworn to protect you. Your survival is our priority." Obi-Wan gently grabbed the Queen's arm.

"He's right…we have no choice."

"Very well then…" She paused for a moment as the hatch below her opened. Then she turned back to Panaka and said, "May the Force be with you." With that the rest of the crew prepared to disembark onto the smaller shuttle as Panaka prepared to engage the cruisers in front of him.

* * *

As they looked above, they saw the _Destiny_ getting hit repeatedly by incoming fire. Panaka gritted his teeth as he launched the ship right in between the fighters. Laser fire was hitting him left and right, but the diversion was working. The Federation starships believed that the Queen was still aboard.

Padmé and Obi-Wan stared above them at the battle as they descended quickly down to the surface of Tatooine. As they entered the atmosphere they saw the _Destiny_ start to shatter into pieces. Panaka was gone.

"It's okay, we will be okay…I promise." Obi-Wan said to the Queen.

"Easy for you to say…" Qui-Gon opened his eyes speaking up.

"There's still the problem of the hypedrive, our ship doesn't have a hyperdrive engine."

"But at least we're safe Master." They said nothing else as the ship landed off the outskirts of Mos Espa.

Padmé Amidala stepped out of the ship dressed normally, her royal attire long since discarded. Qui-Gon stepped forward.

"Your majesty, I suggest you stay here aboard the ship while we enter the city. The desert is no place for a queen."

"Besides," Obi-Wan added, "this place may get a bit rough. Let us handle it." Amidala adjusted the blaster on her belt and walked out between both of them.

"I can handle myself quite well Master Jedi." She paused and then looked back at Obi-Wan. "I do think you need to worry about your apprentice, he may not be up to the task." Obi-Wan was not known for his patience. He quickly took the bait Padmé had just laid out for him. "Excuse me? I just helped save your life back on Alderaan and this is the thanks I get?"

"So much for that great Jedi patience I've heard so much about." She paused and looked away toward several large sand dunes. "I may be young, and I may have been queen for only five years, but I know how to take care of myself. My father showed me how to use a blaster and to fight well. I've led soldiers into battle before and even served a stint in the Republican Army…so forgive me for not bowing down to the whims of a Jedi Knight…an apprentice no less…who thinks that I am not up for the task of handling the roughness of this backwater." Obi-Wan was about to say more but Qui-Gon motioned for him to keep quiet.

"Very well then. You can come with us. But while it is clear that my padawan needs to learn patience, you need to learn some humility. So, the two of you are going to have to stick together and follow my lead. Fair enough?" Obi-Wan nodded his head as Padmé smiled to herself with some satisfaction.

The three of them moved forward leaving the rest of the guards and handmaidens with the ship as they made their way into the harsh deserts of Tatooine.


	2. Finding the Boy

**Act I**

 **Chapter 2: Finding the Boy**

In a high skyscraper overlooking an industrial sector of Coruscant, Darth Sidious stood watch at several towers spewing fire from their tops. Coruscant was made up of many levels of metal and electricity. It was almost like the beating heart of the galaxy. There were, however, some places in the metropolis where one could find a degree of solace and anonymity. Very few living beings made their way to the industrial sectors outlying the exciting city core where the Senate and the Jedi High Council were located. Mostly droids and the dregs of society—along with the occasional scoundrel or bounty hunter—dared show their faces in these parts. This made it a perfect place for the Sith Lords to hide. It was a desirable place to orchestrate a campaign against the Republic.

Sidious heard a door close behind him and turned around to find his apprentice looking at him with blazing red eyes. Darth Maul was a curious apprentice part Dathomirian and part Zabrak, he had spikes and thorns jutting out of his head along with red skin which he accentuated with black tattoos all over his body. He lowered his hood and knelt before Sidious.

"Rise my friend." He stood up and followed his master to the balcony overlooking the foundries and towers.

"The news from Alderaan is disconcerting. We should not trust Gunray and the Federation, they will fail us."

"That may be so Lord Maul, but they are a means to an end. The Republic needs to be pushed to its breaking point if we are to have any chance of succeeding with our plans." Maul nodded his head in agreement.

"The Federation reported that they destroyed the Queen's shuttle…"

"And they failed to kill her."

"How can you be sure?"

"Search your feelings Maul. She is alive as are her Jedi protectors."

"Qui-Gon Jinn is very formidable…and I have heard much regarding Kenobi's reputation." "That is why you must be very careful." He reflected on Jinn's career and the hand he played in Sidious' own rise to power. "Jinn killed my master on Dantooine, he is strong with the Force."

"Can you sense where they are?"

"We know that the firefight left them near Tatooine. You must go there, find them, and capture the Queen. I will do my part with the Jedi Council and the Senate to keep them distracted and unaware of the Federation's invasion. Go now and fulfill your destiny."

"Yes my master." He bowed and took his leave. Sidious smiled. He would accomplish what Darth Plagueis had been unable to do, and he would have his vengeance on Qui-Gon Jinn as an added bonus.

* * *

Mos Espa was not so different from any other settlement or "city" one could find on Tatooine. Though the Outer Rim Territories counted as Republican space (and some worlds like Dantooine, Sullust, Korriban, and Mon Calamari had played pivotal roles in galactic affairs)—many worlds were dens of thievery and deceit and those that were under the jurisdiction of the Hutts, though nominally a part of the Republic, were in actuality ruled by the whims of bounty hunters and gangsters. Order and attention to conventional laws and protocols were optional at best. Tattooine was a desert world that was as barren as it was lawless. Mos Epsa's light brown colored (mostly cylindrical) buildings housed various cantinas, trading spots for local moisture farmers, and boasted a large track for the city's main attraction—pod racing. Queen Amidala began to understand why her Jedi protectors had been so adamant about her remaining behind. Nevertheless, it was not her first time seeing this sort of environment. Qui-Gon Jinn observed the city briefly before making his way toward a large group of buildings.

"I am going to go speak with one of the local dealers, see if we can't get the parts we need." Jinn moved toward a large structure in the center right by an overflowing pile of junk and entered leaving Padmé and Obi-Wan alone. Kenobi moved toward a small cantina.

"Where are you going?"

"If you'll excuse me your highness I am going to get a drink."

"You sure that's a good idea Kenobi?" He barely acknowledged her and walked off. She gave him a look as if she couldn't care less about him, but the truth was a bit more complicated than that. As she watched him enter the cantina she lowered her guard. She liked the young clean-shaven Jedi accompanying his older master. He was arrogant and thought much of himself, but he was a skilled warrior who had defended her life back on Alderaan. She decided to follow him.

Obi-Wan found a seat and grabbed a drink as he waited. Padmé Amidala bothered him. She was capable of immense loyalty to her people, to the Republic, to her men. _Look at how much she cared about Panaka_ , he thought to himself. But her cavalier attitude was dangerous for a place like Tatooine. He didn't care how much she had been trained with a blaster—this was no place for a queen. No sooner had he started drinking that he felt three men approaching him from behind. Padmé saw them too. They did not look friendly at all

"Jedi scum aren't welcome in this establishment." The tallest one said. He had two large blasters at his side. "Why don't you go back to whatever part of the Core Worlds you're from and leave this place?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he sipped his drink. He exhaled and turned to face the three men. They had tattoos. They were definitely bounty hunters with their dark brown vests and green colored fatigues. The two smaller ones sported long knives that hung from their ammo belts. Obi-Wan concentrated on their minds and began to speak. He gestured subtly with his hands.

"You don't want any trouble with me. How about I get you a drink?" For a moment, he thought they were weak minded enough to back away. He was wrong as the one in the middle pulled out his blaster and waved it in Obi-Wan's face.

"How about I blow your face off?" Obi-Wan felt sweat dripping down his face. Even with the Force he could not move fast enough to counteract them. That is until the lead bounty hunter felt a hard blaster up against his head.

"How about you leave my friend alone and go about your business boys?" It was Padmé.

"Ah, so you've got a friend? Whoever she is, I don't think you are getting out of this fix so easily." Using the Force, Obi-Wan spoke to Padmé.

 _"On my signal shoot….one, two, three…_ " She fired one shot blowing the first bounty hunter's head clean off as Obi-Wan lit his blue lightsaber and sliced the arm of another off while Padmé pushed her back against his as they faced several more goons who decided to join the fray. One of the original bounty hunters was still standing.

"Well you sure know how to pick fights."

"You're good with a blaster, that much I'll give you." She held her blaster high warding off two other men, while Obi-Wan kept his lightsaber at the neck of the last remaining bounty hunter. "We're going to get out of here now…and we don't want any more trouble." They kept their gazes fixed on their respective targets, the original bounty hunter grabbed his injured friend and ran off while the other goons chose the lesser of two evils. Padmé and Obi-Wan wasted no time in heading back out near some of the dealers outside. "You saved me in there your highness." He added the last part with a bit of sarcasm to it, but he had lost much of the desire to bother her after her stellar performance in the cantina. There was a sense of mutual respect growing between the two of them that belied their earlier tension.

"Please just call me Padmé…"

"Look I am sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay, I kind of dared you to prove yourself and you did." She paused as she holstered the blaster. "Truthfully, you seem like a fine Jedi Knight." There was something about her that drew him. She was about to say something else when Qui-Gon Jinn joined them.

"We may have found new hyperdrive engine we can use. But this is not going to be easy. Follow me."

* * *

Darth Maul's ship landed on Tatooine at nightfall. He stepped out on the ramp and was quickly followed by three probe droids. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist and sent them out to scour the landscape. There was no doubt that the Jedi were here. He could sense them quite strongly. But it would take a few days to locate them. He would rest and wait for the right time to strike.

* * *

Qui-Gon entered a building filled to the brim with busted droids and scrap metal. Both Obi-Wan and Padmé were not hopeful with the scene they saw in front of them.

"Where is everybody?" exclaimed Padmé. From the shadows came a teenager, he must have been seventeen years old. He had sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was handsome but the bracelet around his ankle identified him clearly as a slave.

"I didn't hear you come in. Can I help you?" The two Jedi Knights felt a strong tremor in the Force as soon as the boy entered the room.

 _"Master, did you feel that?"_

 _"Yes…it's coming from the boy…"_

 _"There's something very strong here."_

"Can I help you?" The young man asked again.

"Yes, you can. We're looking to secure a new hyperdrive engine for our ship. I spoke with Watto earlier today. Who are you?" The young slave looked up and gave a small smile.

"Anakin Skywalker." No sooner had he said his name than Watto his master entered the room. The dealer was a Trandoshan who had definitely seen better days. He bore a large scar on his forehead, and his dark green leathery skin was gnarled with age. He stuck his tongue out a bit giving off a slight hiss as he began to speak.

"My answer hasn't changed since this morning…" He licked his sharp reptilian teeth as he spoke. "No one accepts Republic credits here…it's not how we do business in the Outer Rim." Qui-Gon stepped forward.

"We should be able reach some kind of bargain."

"Only if you are willing to gamble with some of the best scum Mos Espa has to offer. I am just a businessman. For the right price, I'll help you out. Just remember that no one else has the kind of Alderaanian hyperdrive you need. I have the only one." Qui-Gon nodded his head and sighed with some frustration as he motioned for Obi-Wan and the Queen to follow him out.

"Well that didn't go so well."

"And he's too strong-willed for a Jedi mind trick to work, believe me I tried this morning." Amidala was about to intervene when the boy they met briefly in the shop ran out after them.

"Maybe I can help you out."

"We're listening."

"All the dealers care about is gambling, that's their lifeblood.

"That's what Watto told us…"

"They do podracing here. It's the big event that makes them throw everything on the line and caution to the wind. If you can find something to use to pay for the entry fee, there might be a shot to get the engine you're looking for…" Padmé spoke up.

"So we'd have to gamble on a podrace?"

"I am afraid so. There's no other way." Qui-Gon scratched his beard deep in thought.

"Anakin, right?"

"Yes."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I've been working on a podracer. It's almost finished. I am perfectly willing to give it to you to enter the race. All you would need then is a pilot." Qui-Gon spoke up.

"Why not you?"

"I am just a slave, Watto won't have it. And I am not that good. The last time I didn't even finish the race." The boy's humility and meekness impressed the seasoned Jedi Master.

"When can we meet to see the podracer?"

"Come by the shop late tomorrow afternoon. Watto won't be around."

"We'll see you then Anakin." Qui-Gon shook the boy's hand gingerly.

"Interesting boy…" said Obi-Wan.

"More than that is at work here." He paused for a moment and look at Padmé. "My Lady, with your permission, I think we need to consider putting the ship on the line if we enter this podrace."

"So you want to risk gambling our only means of transportation on a hunch given us by a young boy we know nothing about?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Qui-Gon spoke up softly.

"It sounds like the Force is behind all of this. It's not a coincidence that we ended up here Padmé. That boy might be the key to getting us safely out of here and to Coruscant." She looked away from them for a moment, lost in thought. She believed in the Force just as much as the Jedi did. Though it sounded crazy, what Qui-Gon was suggesting made sense to her.

"Very well then. We'll do it. But you better be right about that boy." Qui-Gon smiled as she walked away in the direction of the ship.

"Obi-Wan…hang back with me for a moment."

"Yes Master."

"That boy was strong with the Force. Stronger than anything I've felt before."

"Very much so."

"He needs to be trained. I need to train him, there's something about him." Hearing this made Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart sink. Qui-Gon could tell what was bothering him and Obi-Wan refused to keep his mouth shut.

"The Council won't allow it. It's unheard of to have more than one padawan learner at a time. And besides…" he paused, "You haven't finished training me yet Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon gently patted Obi-Wan on the back.

"Obi-Wan you stopped being a naïve padawan a long time ago. I am fully confident that when we return to Coruscant you will pass the Trials and become a great Jedi Knight. There's very little you can learn from me anymore." Obi-Wan felt a sense of pride at hearing those words, but part of him felt disheartened that he might be losing his master to a younger upstart whom they had just met. Despite his misgivings and the pangs of jealousy, he trusted his master's judgment. Qui-Gon had never led him astray before. The two of them quickly rushed to catch up with Padmé.

* * *

Qui-Gon went out alone later that night to see the young boy they had met at Watto's shop.

"Anakin?"

"Qui-Gon, you're early."

"I know I am." He paused for a moment by the front of the building. "I wanted to catch you before we talked about this podrace." The boy with sandy hair looked at him quizzically. Out of the blue, Qui-Gon tossed what looked like a smaller metal canister at the boy. There was no way a normal person could avoid it or catch it. Anakin raised his hands above his head, shutting his eyes to protect himself from the object. The hit never came. He slowly put down his arms and opened his eyes…seeing the metal rod floating gently by him.

"I don't know what's going on here at all."

"You know a lot more than you are letting on." He looked at the rod. It wasn't a canister, it was a lightsaber.

"How did you realize I could do this?"

"I felt your presence as soon as we entered Watto's shop. You have many gifts it seems…when did you start being able to manipulate the Living Force?" Anakin sighed.

"It started when I was eight. I could see things before they happened. I felt the world around me and it was insane…I felt united with everything around me. Do you know what I mean?"

"Perfectly." He paused for a moment. "Who was your father? Was he a Jedi Knight?"

"No. It was just my mother and me up until a few years ago."

"She died?" Anakin nodded his head.

"Yeah. Sand People came in and raided the slave quarters of Mos Espa. I was away, she was alone. They killed her."

"How did you respond to that?"

"I was angry at first. But then I realized they didn't know what they were doing. The Tusken Raiders are just as scared of us as we are of them. I stopped hating them a long time ago." Qui-Gon was amazed by the insights and empathy the boy had.

"Did your mother tell you anything about your father?" The answer Anakin gave him sent a cold chill running down the Jedi Master's back.

"I don't know how to explain this…She told me there was no father. She became pregnant, she carried me, she raised me. She didn't understand any of it—but this much she knew—I was a blessing from the Force. She was convinced of it." He decided to take a gamble.

"What's the real reason you don't want to race?" Anakin looked away, caught off guard by so direct a question.

"I've been a slave all of my life. These gifts are great, but it doesn't change who I am Qui-Gon. The only thing I am good for is serving others. I am clumsy, shy, I am not suited for the limelight. I am lucky I can repair what little Watto trusts me with in the shop…how can someone like me race? No human has ever completed a pod race. The one time I did it, I couldn't even complete the race and I busted up the pod Watto gave me to use." Qui-Gon moved closer to Anakin.

"The perceptions others have of you do not matter next to the power of the Force." He faced the horizon as the twin suns of Tatooine slowly began to break through the night sky. "You are defined by the Force and nothing else. I know that you have the capacity to win that race…more than that…you could be a powerful Jedi Knight. You were meant for more than just the life of a slave in the Outer Rim." Anakin looked him. He couldn't tell if the boy believed what he said, but some of it was sinking in. "I'd like to see the pod, but I want you to take the chance and race for us. We know nobody else here…Anakin…you are our only hope." He paused. "Will you help us?" Anakin breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. There was a shift in him. He turned and faced Qui-Gon with some newfound confidence, though he hardly knew where it came from.

"Yes…I will help you"


	3. Darkness Revealed

**Act I**

 **Chapter 3: Darkness Revealed**

Darth Sidious stared at the hologram in front of him. He was seeking knowledge and counsel on Korriban—the ancient homeworld of the Sith. Some of the tombs for the Dark Lords were more ornate than others. Many of the mausoleums and shattered hallways contained thousands of years-worth of holocrons and archival material on the rites and rituals of the Sith Order. But Sidious took the dangerous step of leaving Coruscant and making his way through Republic space to Korriban for the express purpose of visiting the long abandoned Valley of the Dark Lords. The dilapidated statues and ruins of the old Sith Academy and Temple area were inviting to Sidious. He had not come to reminisce. Rather he was searching for the holocron of one particular Sith Lord. The voice of his former master echoed through a large empty hall as he sat deep in thought.

 _"The Jedi believe that they will stop me at Dantooine. They are fools my young apprentice. I will sow the seeds of their destruction. Even if they should strike me down, you will live beyond this battle and ensure the survival of the Sith…"_ He paused the recording looking at his master's image. Darth Plagueis had been one of the most feared Dark Lords of the Sith that the Jedi had ever confronted. He had heard of other Dark Jedi from the annals of the Sith Order—Exar Kun and Darth Malgus were some of the most prominent who came to mind—but Plagueis was something else entirely. He had focused his attention almost exclusively on trying to cheat death and to manipulate life. Other Sith Lords had been focused on constructing empires and training countless apprentices all of whom proceeded to vie for power with one another weakening themselves almost as much as attacks by the Republic or the Jedi with their countless civil wars and conspiracies. The Rule of Two had been instituted with good reason by Darth Bane and followed by all of his successors up to the time of Sidious himself. It was far safer for there to be only two Sith at a time—a master and apprentice—no more and no less. The Sith had learned the hard way that power and ambition were too corrupting to allow for there to be more than two Dark Lords at a time.

Plagueis understood this and was dedicated to the Rule of Two however constricting it may have been to his larger plans. He had seen the potential in a young Darth Maul, but did not take him on as an apprentice. The last time he and Sidious spoke, Plagueis told him that if he did not survive the Battle of Dantooine then he would have his blessing in taking Maul on as an apprentice. Plagueis also taught Sidious how to manipulate the Force, the two of them actually performed a ritual to extend their lives—but it failed with disastrous consequences. The Force rejected their feeble attempts. It actually manifested itself to them as an impenetrable mass of energy and light castigating them for their foolishness and stating unequivocally that their attempt to manipulate the Living Force would lead to the destruction of the Sith. It was an uncomfortable moment for both of them and they had no idea what form that destruction would take. Sidious brushed these thoughts out of his mind as he continued watching his master speak.

 _"We must distract the Republic …it will fall from within. This is what Darth Malgus and his predecessors never grasped. They thought that exercising power meant attacking the Republic and the Jedi externally. They couldn't see how that would rally the Light Side and unify their opponents into a solid block that would eventually oust them no matter how many victories they scored. It shall not be that way with us my apprentice."_ He turned off the holocron and smiled to himself. Plagueis' plan was almost foolproof. But it depended, in no small measure, on secrecy.

For now, Sidious and Maul would have to work in isolation from the rest of the galaxy. Relying on the shadows to hide their activities—using less than trustworthy shills to obtain their goals—they had hidden themselves well. Soon, however, they would have to come out in the open. Both Sidious and his apprentice knew the risks that this strategy entailed. Maul was preparing to confront the Jedi Knights and the Queen directly. If they survived their encounter with his apprentice, they would alert the Jedi Council to the existence of the Sith. It was a risk that Sidious was more than willing to take in light of the spectacular payoff that he stood to gain if he remained patient and willing to wait.

* * *

"It's a nice podracer. You built it yourself?" Kenobi asked Anakin.

"Yes. It took a lot of time to get it right...and I've made some modifications to it." It was blue colored with a solid white finish for the cockpit. Qui-Gon and the Queen were inspecting it. Padmé walked toward Anakin.

"It's hard to see how someone like you could be enslaved. The Republic has staunch antislavery laws…" Anakin cut her off as gently as he could.

"The Republic, the Jedi. Don't you see? None of that matters. The Hutts and the bounty hunter guilds…they're something else entirely. They call the shots here."

"But Tatooine has representation in the Galactic Senate…" Anakin looked down almost mumbling the answer.

"Tatooine has no functioning planetary government. We are too scattered for that. It's the Hutts who have representation in the Senate, not us." The Queen was impressed by the boy's responses. He was clearly far more attuned to the world around him than one would gather on first appearance. Anakin saw Qui-Gon and smiled at him. "The race on Boonta Eve is tomorrow."

"Are you ready for it?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Qui-Gon."

"Any advice for how to approach Watto?" Anakin looked both ways to make sure that his owner was out of sight.

"Make a crazy bet with him. It'll blind side him and he'll have to take it." No sooner had he finished speaking then Watto appeared.

"So you have a podracer. It looks good. Who's going to fly it though?"

"Anakin." Watto scoffed.

"The boy is a mediocre pilot at best."

"Well, since you think the odds are in your favor Watto…I'm willing to bet my ship against you."

"We can't discuss business out here my friend. There are too many prying eyes…" He looked menacingly at Anakin.

"Very well then, let's go inside." The two men walked inside as the hatch closed behind them.

"Okay Master Jedi…here's the deal. I'll pay the entrance fee for the race, you supply the racer. Then we can talk about what we're betting."

"If Anakin wins the race we get the hyperdrive engine and you set the boy free." Watto turned his head.

"You want the slave boy? Hmm…I am not sure I want to budge on that piece of property. He's extremely valuable to me."

"That may be so, but it's a fair bet for my ship…" Watto thought this over for a while and smiled.

"Very well then, if you win you can take the boy." He paused for a moment. "And what if you lose?"

"You get to keep my ship."

"What about the earnings?"

"Regardless of what happens we divide them equally. So you win either way my friend. You'll have half of the winnings and my ship." Watto's eyes bulged. This Jedi was crazier than he thought. He extended his hand and Qui-Gon shook it.

"You have yourself a deal." Watto believed himself to be the winner in this. Anakin felt the arrogance exuding from the dealer as he stepped out of the building. But Qui-Gon was the only one in the room who recognized just how special Anakin was. He ran out and saw young Skywalker revving the engines of his podracer. There was a sense of anticipation hanging in the air.

* * *

The suns began to rise over the main racetrack near Mos Espa. Anakin Skywalker found himself alone in thought. Qui-Gon came by him.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right, I guess. Just a little nervous."

"You have no reason to be nervous Anakin."

"Why not?" He asked with a certain amount of disbelief in his voice.

"Because you have the Force to guide you."

"But I know so little about it Qui-Gon…"

"Trust your instincts out there and feel yourself one with everything around you. If you can allow yourself to do that, I promise you that great things will happen." He patted Anakin on the back and moved to the stands that began to fill-up on the sides of the track.

* * *

"How's he doing?"

"Nervous, but he'll do fine. I can feel it." Suddenly, Qui-Gon felt a tremor in the Force.

 _"Obi-Wan…Do you feel that presence?"_

 _"It's cold…dark…what is that Master?"_

 _"He's here."_

 _"The Sith Lord?"_

 _"Yes."_ Amidala could sense the palpable fear emanating from the two Jedi.

"What's wrong?"

"We may have a larger problem than getting that hyperdrive engine." He paused. "Obi-Wan…you'll have to miss the race. Find him. You need to make sure that we are clear to get off this planet in one piece. We may have to leave here as soon as the race ends. Understood?"

"Yes." He wasted no time in getting up.

"Should I go with him?"

"No Padmé. This is something he needs to do on his own." They started to see the racers step out onto the track.

* * *

Anakin strapped on his helmet. To say that he was a bit scared would have been a mild understatement. There had to be at least twenty-five other racers on the line with him. With the mighty Hutts themselves watching from a high balcony. Anakin could see the very young heir to the dynasty—Jabba—gazing from the balcony. These were their overloads—living off the backs of the common folk. Anakin swore to himself that he would make it his business to come back here and set things right. These thoughts crept into him as he began to hear the loud drone of the podracers. Sweat filled his palms. This was his do or die moment. He heard a voice seemingly come out of nowhere, almost as low as a whisper. But it was so clear and unmistakable in its tone and tenor.

 _"Remember, Anakin, the Force will be with you…always."_ He closed his eyes and smiled as he turned on the engines. He lowered the goggles over his face and prepared himself for the arduous task that lay ahead. He heard the sound of the buzzer and in a flash they were off.

* * *

 _Whoever is here, he's strong with the Force_. Obi-Wan thought to himself as he scoured the staging areas around the track. The race had just started. It would take at least four laps to complete. Kenobi had his hood up over his head concealing himself. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure dressed in black. Or was it a probe droid? He couldn't be sure. He ducked down into the rafters and saw several aliens arguing with one another. Then he caught sight of the man in black robes. He walked casually, not wanting to alert him to his presence—trying desperately to cover his own force-signature. He moved closer. There was a probe droid next to the man.

Maul still had no luck but they had to be close. Shooing the droid away, he hoped it would have better luck soon. He had spoken with several bystanders and an injured bounty hunter who had spoken of a man wielding a dark blue lightsaber. He sensed something coming closer to him. Maul turned around slightly but found no one behind him.

Obi-Wan hid behind a corner, he saw a long lightsaber dangling from the side of the man's waist. He stepped out once the coast was clear and then continued observing the man who proceeded to duck around behind another set of rafters.

* * *

The race progressed swiftly. Anakin was six places behind the lead racer. They were heading toward the Jundland Wastes. Sand People were crawling all over the places looking to take advantage of one foolish mistake. Anakin pulled forward past one racer then another one. He found himself only two places behind the front of the pack. It made him nervous because he was up against none other than Sebulba—a Dug who was hailed as one of the premier podracers of his generation. He also didn't play by the rules and had no qualms about using unconventional methods to win a race. Anakin had a few run-ins with Sebulba and they definitely did not get along. He pushed the thoughts of his chief rival out of his mind as he pressed down hard on his controls.

At break-neck speed he ran through the gauntlet, dodging others, avoiding cliff-faces. But he could still not reach Sebulba. It was bothering him as he pushed the podracer faster and faster. But it seemed it wasn't enough as he made the pass around the track and entered the final lap. Of the twenty-five or so racers who had started three laps before, only six were still on the track—and only two were in serious contention for the race—Anakin and Sebulba. The long waiting game commenced now, to see who would make the first mistake and who would win the day.

* * *

 _"Obi-Wan…the race is almost over. Do not confront him on your own."_

 _"Master, he wants to be found. I may not have a choice in the matter."_ It was a partial truth at best. It seemed certain that the mysterious hooded man did sense Obi-Wan's presence. But Obi-Wan wanted to relive the glory days of the Jedi Knights. A part of him wanted the chance to strike a blow against a potentially resurgent Sith Order. He made his way to the lower alcoves on the far side of the staging area. There he found the hooded man facing him with eyes of fire.

Darth Maul knew he was being followed. He never expected the Jedi apprentice to actually try to confront him. But he relished the challenge of a duel—something which he had only experienced in his dreams. He gripped his long lighstaber handle in his right hand and ignited one end of it. The blood red color of the blade made it perfectly clear who and what Kenobi was fighting. It sent a shudder down his spine. Kenobi lowered his hood and grasped his weapon.

"In the name of the Galactic Republic, I order you to stand down." There was nervousness in Obi-Wan's voice. His heart was racing. Perhaps this was more than he had bargained for? He raised his saber and ignited it. The dark blue contrasted sharply with his opponent's blade.

"You are overconfident in your abilities Kenobi." The man knew his name. How was that possible?

"I see you already seem to know who I am…at the very least extend me the courtesy of knowing who I'm fighting."

"I am Darth Maul…Lord of the Sith Order." He paused for added effect. "You do not frighten me Jedi…" Obi-Wan recalled his Master's words as they were approaching Alderaan. They had a chilling effect on the young padawan. He had yearned to be like his master, but now he saw how naïve he had truly been. Maul said nothing more as walked slowly toward Kenobi with his blade raised. A silence hung in the air. Then it was broken by the clash of two blades.

* * *

Anakin banked hard as he gradually caught up to Sebulba. No sooner had he reached him than he felt his pod lurch. Sebulba stared at him with an angry look and rammed hard to the right.

 _"Anakin…do not let him frighten you."_ How could Qui-Gon see what was going on? _"Anakin_ … _"_ The voice of the Jedi Master resounded louder in his brain. _"Use the Force…let go of all your fear…_ " Anakin closed his eyes as Sebulba rammed harder into Anakin's pod.

* * *

Obi-Wan parried another blow and jumped backward, but Maul matched him as their blades struck blow for blow in the darkness of a group of warehouses. They had long since left the staging area behind.

"Come now Kenobi, Master Qui-Gon's reputation is on the line here. Surely you can do better than that!" Maul taunted him further. Obi-Wan closed his eyes reaching out with the force.

* * *

Anakin's felt a profound sense of warmth—of peace—inside of him as he opened his eyes. He could see every move in Sebulba's mind as they raced. A broad smile spread across his face as gripped the controls and rammed hard to his left. Both of their pods were stuck together. Somehow Sebulba's pod was stuck on Anakin's leftmost engine, Skywalker was unfazed. He gripped the controls hard and leaned left again all the while pushing the thrusters down hard.

* * *

Kenobi opened his eyes and lunged forward. With amazing speed he parried, blocked, spun around and managed to kick Maul squarely in the chest. Before Maul could see what was coming Kenobi struck him lightly on the shoulder grazing him and knocked his saber out of his hand. It landed on the floor extinguishing immediately. Sweat dripped down Kenobi's brow as he slammed his foot down hard into Maul's chest aiming his blue blade into the Dark Lord's neck.

* * *

Sebulba didn't realize that Anakin was pushing him into a large rock formation. Before he knew what hit him he slammed hard into the rocks and his pod burst into pieces launching the cockpit high into the air before he rolled to a complete stop. Anakin closed his eyes and sped down the rest of the track—he didn't hear the cheers or the chanting of his name. All he knew is that he had won the race—he had done the impossible.

 _"All you have to do is believe Anakin. The Force will take care of the rest."_

* * *

Maul lay there stunned. The massive reversal in fortunes, the power emanating through Kenobi astounded him. But he had one trick up his sleeve. He had to get out of the situation otherwise it would risk Sidious' larger plans. He quickly raised his hand force-pushing Kenobi far enough away from him. Summoning his saber to his hand he was determined to flee as quickly as possible. The Dark Lord could not afford to fall into the hand of the Jedi Order. Leaping onto his ship which appeared over the warehouses…leaving Obi-Wan to ponder over the turn of events. He had lived out his dreams and faced down a Dark Lord of the Sith. _I wonder what Qui-Gon will think of this when I tell him?_

He walked back to the staging area where the race had been in full-swing and was assaulted by the roar of a large crowd. He ran to see what the commotion was about. When he arrived he saw thousands of people streaming down and greeting a young boy with sandy blonde hair. Qui-Gon stood there embracing Anakin Skywalker. A group of locals lifted him up high and chanted his name all the louder.

Obi-Wan smiled as his Master caught sight of him.

"I have to go see Watto…"

"I confronted him. He's definitely a Sith Lord."

"We'll talk about that on the way to ship."

"Yes, my master."

* * *

"You knew the boy would win! Somehow you knew! You cheated me! I have nothing left." Watto was crying foul over the days events.

"Sometimes when you play for high stakes, there's always a chance you'll lose."

"Well you can't have the boy. I won't allow it. You can have the engine and the parts…but you can't have Skywalker. It's not a fair deal you made with me." Qui-Gon scratched his beard.

"You're entitled to that position of course. However, if you have a problem we can always see if Jabba the Hutt could settle this dispute. How does that sound to you?" Hearing the name of the Hutt's golden-boy quieted the Trandoshan's protests.

"Fine. Take the boy he's yours."

"Pleasure doing business with you Watto."

* * *

Anakin was swopping stories with Obi-Wan and the Queen, when Qui-Gon went to meet with them.

"So here are your earnings!"

"Great!"

"And I am pleased to say we have the engine and the parts we need to get off this planet." Anakin smiled seeing the group so elated by the news.

"Well my work is done here. I have to go report back to Watto or they'll be hell to pay."

"There's another piece of news you might want to stay for Anakin." The boy turned around sensing what it might be.

"I didn't tell you what else I gambled for…" He looked at Anakin Skywalker squarely in the face. "You are free Anakin and welcome to come with us to Coruscant. It was not a coincidence that our paths crossed. I feel it was the will of the Force." The others were just as surprised as Anakin by the news.

"Wow…I don't know what to say…Does this mean that I can be trained as a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes, if you want it of course. It's not an easy life. But I believe that is your destiny Anakin. Will you come with us?" Anakin thought about it for a moment and then said,

"Yes. Absolutely!"


	4. Of Temples and Prophecies

**Act II**

 **Chapter 4: Of Temples and Prophecies**

Anakin had only dreamed of being on a ship cruising at lightspeed. His stomach jerked a little bit as he felt the small craft pull out of hyperspace and start its descent to Coruscant. The planet was one gigantic metropolis. Virtually all of its landscape was filled with towers and spires. It was the central hub for the galaxy, a place where all species from all walks of life whether from the Core Worlds, the Outer Rim, or even some parts of Wild Space, would come to gather and debate the pressing issues that confronted the galaxy. Most denizens of Hutt Space and backwater worlds like Tattooine barely got to hear news from Coruscant much less actually set foot in the capital of the Galactic Republic. For a boy who had, up until a few days ago, been bound in perpetual slavery—the experience was much more than just a clash of cultures. It served to remind Anakin of the fruits of his newfound freedom and illuminate the new possibilities that confronted his life. He felt his heart beating frantically at the excitement. EH turned to face Qui-Gon Jinn.

"This is amazing. I've heard so much about this place…but to see it with my own eyes." Qui-Gon smiled at the young boy.

"We will have to stop to meet with the Chancellor first to bring him news from Alderaan…but after that we will take you before the Jedi Council." Anakin swallowed down hard.

"What are they like?"

"They are some of the wisest men and women in the galaxy. Powerful Jedi Knights sit on the Council."

"Are they all equally powerful? I mean how does it work?" Qui-Gon laughed at the boy's questions.

"You will know in time. The first thing an aspiring Jedi must learn is to be patient." He patted the boy on the back and moved back to the cockpit. Anakin smiled.

* * *

They landed at a docking bay and made their way out. Padmé walked out with her guards and handmaidens and was greeted by Chancellor Valorum.

"You're safe. You have no idea how worried we have been. We heard rumors of what was going on. Where is Senator Organa?"

"My brother decided to stay and fight the Federation. They started their invasion two weeks ago. I've heard nothing since we left Alderaani space."

"So it is true. This doesn't make any sense politically. The Federation is taking a lot of risks by pulling this stunt." Qui-Gon stepped forward bowing. "Master Jedi, it is always good to see you. Can you shed any light on these events?"

"The Federation is not doing this alone. We have strong reasons to believe that the Sith Lords are behind this invasion." Valorum's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"We are Chancellor." He paused and then added, "I fought one of them face-to-face."

"If it's true, then the Council must be apprised of the situation."

"We are planning on doing that as soon as possible." The two Jedi bowed and left the presence of the Chancellor. Qui-Gon motioned Anakin to follow him to the other side of the platform where they proceeded to board another ship. Anakin saw the Queen and her entourage follow Valorum into the tall structure.

* * *

The Jedi Temple was large, with five spires gracing the rectangular structure filled with gardens, fountains, and spacious plazas. To say that Anakin was impressed would not have captured the feelings running through his mind. They walked past twelve gigantic statutes of legendary knights of the order as they entered the main building. Anakin saw various Jedi speaking with each other throughout the main hallway. Some had come with their families. He saw younger kids moving around the corridors playfully using the Force against each other. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

They made it into an elevator which took them to the top of the tallest spire located at the center of the Temple. The three of them entered a large circular hall lined with chairs. All but one of these chairs was occupied by a different master. The smallest chair however that stood facing the two Jedi and the teenager was empty. Mace Windu, the second highest ranking Jedi Master stood up and greeted them.

"Welcome back. We heard you had some trouble along the way." Qui-Gon chuckled a bit.

"Yes, we ran into some old friends." Windu's face hardened a bit upon hearing this expression.

"So the Sith have returned?"

"I am afraid so." Qui-Gon paused for a moment. "Where is Master Yoda?"

"He's busy negotiating a settlement between several Wookie elders on Kashyyyk. They are delicate negotiations to say the least. I've already alerted him to your concerns regarding the Sith Lord your apprentice encountered on Tatooine." Obi-Wan looked at Windu straight in the eyes.

"He called himself Darth Maul. He explicitly claimed the mantle of the Sith Lords." Obi-Wan looked away. "I've never felt that kind of presence before." Master Dooku interrupted the conversation from across the room.

"I find it more disturbing that we could neither sense the invasion of Alderaan nor detect the resurgence of the Sith. Only one Dark Lord was ever able to pull that feat off. You know who he is." Dooku had been the first master to train Qui-Gon. After he had attained the rank of Jedi Knight Dooku urged Qui-Gon to seek further training under Shaak Ti. The two men had known each other for well over two decades.

"Every shred of evidence on the ground told us without a doubt that Plagueis didn't have an apprentice—he was the last Sith Lord." Dooku shook his head somewhat perplexed by the turn of events.

"Then he is playing us still from beyond the grave my old friend." Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. Mace Windu intervened.

"But where does this invasion fit into the plans of Darth Maul and his master?"

"We aren't sure yet. But I can tell you this much, their intentions weren't just about planetary occupation. They wanted to murder the Queen and her brother."

"We will deal with this problem. The Senate will almost certainly back a relief effort for Alderaan. With an army behind the two of you, you will have to confront Maul and discover the identity of his master." Obi-Wan bowed followed by Anakin, but Qui-Gon remained standing.

"Master Jinn, is there something else?"

"Yes." He looked at Anakin and motioned him to step forward. "I found this boy when we stopped for repairs at Tatooine." He took a deep breath choosing his words carefully. "He has a powerful force-signature." Dooku's eyes widened as he exchanged a glance with Windu.

"I felt the tremor, but I didn't realize it was linked to that boy."

"Who is the father?" asked Windu.

"He has no father." The room was hushed now as the Jedi Masters all paid attention to the unassuming teenager in their midst. "I believe he was conceived by the Force." Dooku rose and approached his old apprentice.

"You are certain of this Qui-Gon?"

"Yes I am. I have no reason to doubt the boy's sincerity." Dooku faced the boy.

"What is your name boy?"

"Anakin Skywalker." Something stirred in Anakin and before he realized what he was doing, he began to speak. "You are Dooku…Count of the Royal House of Serenno. You are also the one greatest swordsman the Jedi Order has ever produced. And you trained Master Qui-Gon."

"Impressive. For one who is untrained in the ways of the Force you're insights are quite refined…" Dooku walked away deep in thought. Windu asked Qui-Gon.

"How old is he?"

"I'm seventeen years old."

"Is it your desire to have him trained as a Jedi?"

"Yes, it is. I believe he might be the one we have been looking for over the centuries." Dooku raised his hand for silence as the words of the ancient prophecy stirred in his heart.

"In time of greatest despair, a child shall be born who will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force." Windu listened to the familiar words and turned back to Qui-Gon.

"You believe it's the boy?"

"Yes." Anakin's heart almost dropped to his stomach. _I am not just anyone. I am not a lowly slave. I am important, I matter._ He couldn't believe his ears at the words passing through the Jedi Master's lips. Nevertheless, Anakin was quickly disabused of that notion by Windu's next comment.

"He is too old to begin the training."

"Mace, you and I both know that is simply a guideline in the Code. It's not a hard and fast rule. After all I was fourteen when Dooku took me on as an apprentice. Surely we have a certain amount of latitude to determine who is to be trained. The boy wasn't born in the Core Worlds…he escaped our detection. Should he be penalized now for events that he had no control over?"

"He has a valid point Windu." Mace turned away feeling a sense of discomfort.

"The boy and your padawan should wait outside for us to make a better decision. There is much to talk about here."

"Fair enough." Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "You can go wait outside; Obi-Wan will accompany you." The two bowed and stepped outside. When the doors had shut behind them, Windu spoke up.

"I felt the same thing you did Qui-Gon."

"So why the hesitation then? You know what this boy is capable of…he can bring balance to the Force." The veteran Jedi Master closed his eyes for a moment and said what everyone else in the room was thinking. "Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One." Whatever murmuring was going on in the room ceased immediately as soon as Qui-Gon uttered those words.

"That may be true. But we must still tread lightly Qui-Gon. He has rich stores of humility and kindness of that there is no doubt. But we know nothing about his emotions, his attachments…all of which have had seventeen years to fester and grow within him without supervision by any Jedi whatsoever. At least you…when you arrived here …you already had some instruction with the Force. Yoda had taken it upon himself to teach you some of the basics." Windu paused for a second as he stared at the large amount of ships flowing in and out of the metropolis. "This boy has none of that, not even the rudiments of training. It is risky to train such a person to wield the Force as the Jedi do." Dooku interjected himself.

"Forgive me Master Windu…but we have far larger problems to deal with. I propose a temporary solution. At the very least we should test the boy. There can be little harm in doing that." He looked at Qui-Gon who nodded his head in agreement. "We must concentrate our efforts on convincing the Senate to deal with the invasion of Alderaan." No one else said another word, but it was understood that this would be the course of action that would be taken. "We need to consult with the Republican Defense Council immediately to craft a response to Darth Maul and the Federation's aggression." Windu spoke up.

"Agreed." He pressed a button on his wristband. A voice came over it.

"Your orders Master Windu?"

"Please alert Minister Palpatine that his presence is required in the Council chambers. It is an emergency."

"Yes my lord."

"We will deal with Anakin later. Palpatine will be here in twenty minutes."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker's eyes were transfixed by the figures of two young Jedi sparring with their lightsabers, one blue the other green. He wanted to join them so badly, but knew he couldn't. The two chuckled as one tripped and fell to the ground.

"Come on get up Caleb." The one who looked slightly older was a woman. She smiled. Depa Billaba was trying to teach her youngling to fight. He was only twelve years old but he insisted on sparring with her.

"Master…this is too difficult."

"Well you're the one who asked to start lightsaber training right away. Now put up your blade and try again. This time use your instincts." The boy smirked a bit but then grew serious. He closed his eyes and ignited his saber. He opened his eyes and charged at his master. Their blade's clashed making a humming noise that sprang through the air almost like music. Anakin thought it was soothing. Obi-Wan could not help but notice how enraptured Anakin was by the scene playing out before them. He asked him.

"It's different isn't it?"

"Yes it is." They looked away from each other. Anakin could sense Obi-Wan's conflicting feelings about Qui-Gon wanting to train him. "Look, it's not my affair…but I don't want to cause any problems between you and Master Qui-Gon. That's not my intention at all." Obi-Wan was struck by Anakin's honesty. Obi-Wan sighed unsure if he wanted to delve into this conversation, but he felt jealousy. Anakin was getting so much attention. Worse still was the palpable fear that he might lose Qui-Gon as his master. It sent him reeling, but he had to broach the subject sooner or later.

"The problem isn't so much with you Anakin. I mean, we're all indebted to you for what you did back on Tatooine."

"What is it then?"

"I am afraid of losing my best friend…a man who has been more of a father to me than anyone else in my life."

"I know what you mean."

"How could you?"

"I don't have a father, and the only family I had was my mother. She was taken away from me too." He paused seeing Caleb Dume gaining the upper hand in the fight with his master as their blades clashed. "This place feels so much like home. The thought that I won't be able to be trained after what I've seen in the past few days…that scares me." Obi-Wan smiled.

"We aren't so different then it seems."

"No." Anakin looked at the two figures fighting. Caleb had succeeded in knocking his master's blade from her hands and had his blade aimed coolly at her neck.

"Excellent Caleb…you see? When you concentrate and remove all the world's distractions from you mind…you can do wonders." The young boy smiled. He was genuinely proud of himself. He extinguished his blade as Depa wrapped her arm around his back in a motherly way— the two chatting and laughing as they left the training area.

"I don't think you'll ever lose him Obi-Wan. No matter what happens with me. And quite frankly, you have nothing to fear from me. I am just an ex-slave and you are almost a Jedi Knight. There's no contest here." The last comment made Obi-Wan Kenobi smile. Perhaps the boy had a point. He saw Dooku and Qui-Gon's relationship and they hadn't been paired with each other for the last ten years. They still had a deep affection and respect for each other. Why should it be any different between him and Qui-Gon Jinn? The thoughts lingered as a man dressed in black fatigues with a flowing black cape walked through the hallway toward the inner hall of the Council. Obi-Wan lit up as he saw him. It was none other than Sheev Palpatine, the Galactic Republic's Minister of Defense.

* * *

"Minister Palpatine, it's a pleasure to see you again." Palpatine embraced Obi-Wan.

"And you as well Obi-Wan. Trouble in the Outer Rim Territories always brings out the best in us don't you think?" Palpatine paused, adding, "Especially when it's you against the Sith."

"Well…we dealt with them years ago. I am confident will get to the bottom of this mess and draw them out from whatever rock they are hiding under." Palpatine noticed Anakin. "Who are you?" Anakin got up sheepishly and bowed before shaking Palpatine's hand.

"My name's Anakin Skywalker. I was with Master Qui-Gon when they had some trouble on Tatooine."

"Another potential knight?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Possibly, you know how it is. It's up to the Council to decide who will be trained." Palpatine gave a friendly nod to Anakin as he grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm.

"Come Obi-Wan, let's talk for a bit. I have a few minutes before I speak to the Council." They moved close to the large set of doors that led to the main antechamber. "You seem troubled. I get the feeling that you don't like the boy much."

"What can I say? I feel some jealousy. Qui-Gon knows I fought with a Dark Lord…Force knows I did well. But all anyone can focus on is this boy; it's just hard for me to come to terms with the fact that my time as an apprentice is over…" Palpatine laughed slapping Obi-Wan on the back.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Obi-Wan." He tried to do his best impression of Yoda as he spoke responded to Kenobi. "Remember, young one…jealousy is a path to the Dark Side of the Force." Obi-Wan laughed together with Palpatine.

"You're right. You are right."

"Speaking about the Grand Master himself, is he in the council chambers?"

"Oh no, Master Windu is running the council right now. Yoda is off doing what he is does best…resolving diplomatic conflict among the Wookies."

"I expect nothing less from that Jedi. He may be pushing eight hundred years, but he's more active than any of us." Suddenly the doors opened and Palpatine excused himself and entered the antechamber approaching Masters Windu and Dooku. Qui-Gon stepped out and motioned for Anakin and Obi-Wan to follow him.

"So what's the news?"

"We are going to have to return with the Queen to Alderaan. She doesn't intend to do more than speak to a few trusted confidantes in the Senate before departing ahead of the Republican fleet that will help her free the planet from the grip of the Federation."

"And what of Darth Maul?"

"We've been tasked with identifying his master, which is not going to be easy." Qui-Gon spoke to Anakin.

"The Council wishes to test you before they decide whether or not you are to be trained. It's a positive sign, and the first step for you to become a Jedi." He paused. "However, that means that you will need to remain here on Corsucant." Anakin felt the thrill of possible adventure leave him.

"But I want to go with you!" Qui-Gon looked at him squarely with eyes that communicated profound love for the boy.

"Anakin…I believe that you will be a great Jedi Knight. And if the Force wills it, I hope to be able to train you when we return from this mission. But I also don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can help. I won't be a bother at all…"

"I know son. But confronting a Dark Lord of the Sith is something that only I and Obi-Wan can do. And we have to do that on our own." Anakin was going to say something more but Qui-Gon silenced him, "You must take a different path from me. Wait for us here at the Temple, be patient. Your time will come soon." He raised his hood. Obi-Wan followed suit. As they walked away, the two men could feel the ripples of intense desire and longing emanating from the boy. Qui-Gon turned around to face the boy one last time before they departed.

"May the Force be with you." And with that, they left to join the Queen in one of the Temple's docking bays.


	5. The Tomb That Shouldn't Exist

**Act II**

 **Chapter 5: The Tomb That Shouldn't Exist**

Obi-Wan observed the last of group of Republican troops enter the new ship they were boarding that would take them back to Alderaan. The Council and the Senate agreed that the Queen return to Alderaan with a small detachment of troops in advance of a larger fleet that would break the grip of the Federation over the embattled planet. At least that was the hope. The presence of the Sith Lords complicated matters. Anything could happen no matter what kind of military forces the Republic had at its disposal.

From a distance, he saw Anakin Skywalker watching the troops as they scurried down to join their comrades. The wind was hitting his hair and he had a forlorn look about him. Though he envied the attention the boy was getting, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a connection with him. He felt the presence of his master not too far behind.

"He followed us down…"

"I know."

"The Queen's already on board?"

"She was the first one here…waiting for me to give the word." Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. That sounded like Padmé. They turned back as the doors shut behind them. "I am going to go up and see how our pilots are doing." Qui-Gon stepped away as Obi-Wan lowered his hood down sat back. He felt another presence watching him closely.

"You can come out into the open. There's no need to hide." Padmé stepped out of the shadows.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm all right..."

"I heard you fought Darth Maul…"

"Yes." Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Why your highness I didn't know you cared so much about the fate of a Jedi apprentice." He smirked enjoying the dig at her. He waited for the expected snarky retort, but it never came. Her expression remained serious yet full of concern.

"I was worried that's all." She looked away from him. He moved closer to her.

"I'm fine Padmé really. A few scratches and that's it, I am fine." He sensed that something else was troubling her. "I don't mean to pry, but you are thinking of Bail aren't you?"

"He's been stuck on Alderaan for weeks. He stayed behind and fought. What did I do? I ran away like a coward."

"No you didn't. Someone needed to bring this to the attention of the Senate. You had no choice."

"But at what cost? I have no idea what's going on back home. For all I know my brother could be dead…" She paused for a moment consumed with the worry. He could see the strain all of this had been putting on her. Her tough as nails demeanor could only carry so much weight. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force.

"He's all right, I can feel it." She calmed down. She believed in the powers of the Jedi. If he saw that Bail Organa was all right than that was enough for her. Before she knew what was happening she exhaled finding herself leaning against him for support.

"When this is over what happens to you apprentice?" It was her turn to smile now. He rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Most likely we'll be recalled to Coruscant and have to resume our duties going from one planetary system to another…"

"I don't suppose I could convince you to enjoy the hospitality of the Royal House of Alderaan for a few days more?" Her face turned to him seriously.

"Well, I'd have to talk to my master about that." She shot him a somewhat flirtacious yet playful glance.

"Do you always have to clear everything by him?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes." They stayed like that for a while. No words passed between them as the ship began taking off. The lights of the cabin dimmed. She followed her instinct and kissed the young Jedi softly on the cheek. When the lights turned back on again she was gone.

* * *

The _Jasper Fist_ was a moderately armed Republic battleship. Though classed as a small frigate, it was tough enough to engage in battle maneuvers with much larger cruisers. As it made its way at sublight speed past the satellites and stations orbiting around Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn couldn't help but notice a much smaller vessel making its way slowly behind them. He turned to the pilot and said to him.

"I want you to alter our coordinates before we make the jump into hyperspace."

"Sir, we're not going to Alderaan?"

"Not directly. Set your course for the following coordinates." He handed him a small encrypted data pad.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to go here?" There was a note of fear in the pilot's voice. He knew exactly what system they were heading too and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yes I am."

"As you wish sir." Qui-Gon watched him as he punched in the coordinates then sat down and strapped himself in for the long trip ahead of them all. Though normally cool under pressure, even Qui-Gon was worried. He had no idea what to expect when they arrived at their destination, but he knew that only through pain and suffering would some of the answers they were looking for come to light.

* * *

"They made the jump into lightspeed, I know that for certain. But when I arrived at Alderaan I didn't see them." The voice of a gruff bounty hunter came through the static of a comm link. Darth Sidious didn't want this particular bounty hunter to see him. There was no need for more people to be involved in the conspiracy—at least not at this point in his plans.

"For someone with your reputation Jango, I expected you wouldn't have been noticed."

"No one's perfect. I was flying far away from their ship."

"Do you have any idea where they might be going?"

"It could be anywhere my Lord." Sidious ended the communication abruptly and slammed his fist down hard into his armrest. Darth Maul just stared at him for a moment. The younger Sith waited for his master to calm down before he spoke.

"We know that they are going back to Alderaan."

"Really? That's what they told the Council, Valorum, and the rest of those fools on Coruscant…then why aren't they there? Hmm? Qui-Gon Jinn is planning something. And for once we have no idea what he's doing." He looked angrily at Maul. "You couldn't wait. You had to engage Kenobi in battle to prove yourself. Worse still, you let that Jedi apprentice get the better of you."

"Wasn't that the plan from the beginning my master…For me to find them, fight them, and kidnap the Queen?"

"Yes…the plan was to do that and if that failed we would delay the Republican fleet and they would be destroyed by the Federation."

"But they aren't anywhere near Alderaan…"

"Which means they know a trap is waiting for them."

"You said it yourself that we shouldn't underestimate Qui-Gon Jinn." Sidious' fingers tapped on his chair somewhat lost in his thoughts.

"Precisely." He paused for a moment then stood up and walked toward his apprentice. "Perhaps the time has come for us to work more openly than we have been."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to go to Alderaan immediately. I want you to take command of the Federation's droid armies…find Bail Organa and crush his resistance. He can help us draw the Queen and her Jedi protectors into our clutches." He paused for a moment. "I want him alive Maul, is that understood?"

"Yes my master." He bowed and left the room. They still had a chance to salvage this mess if Darth Maul succeeded in his mission.

* * *

"Why did you change the coordinates without alerting me first Master Qui-Gon?" Padmé was furious that they were not going directly to Alderaan. "My brother is depending on us to get there as quickly as possible."

"I understand your concerns my Lady…but we were being followed." That stopped the Queen in her tracks.

"There was nothing on the scanners."

"Whoever it was they were doing their best to fool the ship's sensors. They didn't count on a Jedi like me. I could sense them. I saw where they were."

"So you think they were tracking us?"

"No your majesty…I think they knew exactly where we were headed. If we had gone to Alderaan we would have been heading into a trap." The truth of Qui-Gon's statement dawned on Padmé. She exhaled harshly and sat back down.

"So where are we going?"

"To a place where I think we might find some answers…" He looked outside as the stars moved passed them as break-neck speed. "How well do you know your galactic history?"

"We had to study it at the academies back home, why?"

"Does the name Korriban mean something to you Padmé?" She shuddered. But Obi-Wan felt lost.

"Master, what are you talking about?" She came to her senses and exclaimed.

"You can't seriously consider going there Qui-Gon! That's insanity. There's nothing left there." Obi-Wan asked.

"Where?" Qui-Gon moved to the center of the room and sat down near a Sabacc table.

"In the Jedi Order we rarely speak of the old Sith Wars that rocked the Republic to its foundations. It's not something we want to teach to our padawans. Thousands of years have passed since anyone has heard of the Sith Empire and their ancient citadel at Korriban." Obi-Wan's eyes opened as he began to recall some of the lessons Yoda had taught him when he was just a youngling.

"We're going to the Valley of the Dark Lords, aren't we?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

"That place is filled with the Dark Side of the Force…no one is allowed to go there. The Republic still has space stations that guard the planet precisely to avoid people stealing Sith artifacts or worse…" Padmé spoke up.

"What are you hoping to accomplish by this insanity?"

"If Plagueis did have an apprentice that was unaccounted for, we will find out about it there." He paused. "Sith tradition dictates that the apprentice must bury the body of the master…which means that there should be a tomb that shouldn't exist on Korriban." Obi-Wan grew serious.

"Plagueis' tomb."

"Yes. That is where we have to go to discover who is really pulling the strings here."

* * *

The _Jasper Fist_ exited out of hyperspace into an extraordinary sight if there ever was one. Korriban was a dark gray colored planet surrounded by thousands upon thousands of asteroids. Two old, somewhat decrepit Republican space stations orbited on the far side of the planet guarding the safest route through the asteroid field.

"Go through the field," Qui-Gon instructed the pilot.

"You don't want to go dock at one of the stations?"

"No." The pilot thought better than to ask any more questions of the Jedi Master. He navigated his ship cautiously, making it through the field without any hitches. Obi-Wan and Amidala moved closer to him. As they looked out the port window the planet came into sharper relief. The best word to describe it was dark and brutish. It was not an inviting world to say the least.

"Where are we going to land Qui-Gon?"

"Over there…" He pointed out a large open plateau leading into a blackish valley. "That is where we will land." Within minutes they had made it to the planet's surface.

"This place is a graveyard…" wrecked ships—most of which were older model Republican dreadnoughts or _Centurion_ -class battlecruisers—dotted the landscape. Padmé was amazed by the sheer amount of vessels. Then she saw massive statues of imposing Sith Lords, ruins of temple structures, and once formidable archways and plazas. Beyond a row of crumbling columns, she could swear she saw the outlines of a library.

"I've heard stories and learned much about the large galaxy-wide battles fought over this world…but to see it with your own eyes is something else." Qui-Gon nodded his head. Kenobi said nothing. He was no less fazed by the site than Padmé.

"The tombs shouldn't be too far from here." They walked cautiously. Obi-Wan felt the coldness of the place. A light breeze picked it. Even the weather felt ominous. He looked up at the dreary sky. They passed more statues along the way.

"Look at that…that's the tomb of Darth Malgus." They passed several more and Obi-Wan spoke up again. "Darth Bane…Qui-Gon we need to go…the deeper we enter this valley…the more the shadows linger."

"Hang in there…just a few more moments...I need to see it for myself…" He prayed with all his might that he didn't find a tomb for Plagueis. But he knew that wasn't the case. Suddenly, Qui-Gon Jinn stopped. A large metallic structure occupied the very end of a row of mausoleums. It stood out so much not because of its color—it was just as black as the rest of this tortured burnt landscape—it stood out because it was new—it had to have been constructed recently. The inscription above was written in Aurebesh. It read as follows:

 _Here lies the Dark Lord,_

 _Plagueis the Wise,_

 _Creator and Destroyer,_

 _Lord of Death and of Life._

 _He who holds the key to immortality that pierces through the shadows._

Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed at the inscription that appeared to have been burnt into the metal by someone using a lightsaber. The amount of time it would have taken to get that right required patience and dedication.

"We have to enter, don't we?" His master didn't say a word. He was too saddened by the reality that Plagueis had not been the last Sith Lord. In the recesses of his heart, Qui-Gon wanted to be wrong about Maul and the Federation. He ignited his green lightsaber and plunged the sword into a hole in the large door and grunted with all his might as he slammed it in three times. Then he extinguished his blade as the doors pulled back to reveal a massive stone statute of Plagueis perched above the tomb of the Dark Lord himself. Obi-Wan noticed a large metallic structure, almost circular in nature, to the far right of the statue. "Master…it's a holocron."

"Come…we have to see what our old friend has to say." There was a sense of bitterness in his voice as he slowly switched the projector on. The image of the fierce Dark Lord appeared.

 _"You disturb my slumber Master Qui-Gon…"_ Though the voice and image came from the Holocron, it was clear that a Force-ghost was doing the talking. _"Have you come to gloat over your victory?"_

"No Plagueis. I long since accepted things as they are and have moved on with my life. I am not here over what is past. Your sorcerous ways don't frighten me. You are already dead and in the netherworld of the Force, but you cannot leave the comfort of your own death chamber. Isn't that a pity that one who was once so powerful is now restricted to the confines of these soulless walls?" Plagueis let out a cackle which quickly subsided as the truth of Qui-Gon Jinn's words sunk into to him.

 _"Only my apprentice can see my plans…why would I allow you to see my innermost thoughts?"_

"You give yourself too much credit. I don't want to see your thoughts. I knew them well before we met on Dantooine. You think yourself different from all the other Sith Lords…but you are all the same…filled with malice, unbridled ambition, and anger to the core."

 _"You are a fool indeed Qui-Gon Jinn. You really believed that by eliminating me you would finish with the Sith once and for all?"_ The ghostly image cracked a smile for a moment.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He paused for staring at Plagueis's face.

 _"Fear can be such a powerful ally. You know that better than anyone Master Jedi…You remember the last time we met don't you?"_ Qui-Gon looked away the memory of what had occurred on Dantooine came back to him. He saw it all playing out in front of him. Plagueis dressed in his coal-black colored armor—Shaak Ti's lightsaber in his hand—he had a cruel smile on his face as they locked eyes. Qui-Gon stared in Shaak Ti's eyes. The look on her face he would never forget. She was hurting. He could sense her pain rippling through the Force. The vision disappeared as the Jedi lit his blade and pointed at the ghost that stood in front of him.

"You took away the one that I loved…your legacy will end soon. I promise you that." Plagueis cackled a bit.

 _"Ever the confident Jedi Knight. If only you knew what Sidious and I truly set in motion you would not be so confident. Everything that has happened so far has done so according to the designs I set forward nearly a decade ago. There is nothing you can do to prevent what is going to happen. The Republic, the Jedi…you have grown too accustomed to peacetime. You have fattened with the arrogance and pride that comes with victory. Even if you stop my apprentice do you really believe that the Dark Side of the Force won't compensate for his defeat?"_

"I am willing to take that risk Plagueis."

 _"Ah…but are your friends willing to do so?_ " Plagueis's eyes rested on Amidala's face. She turned away from his sight. _"How far are you willing to go to destroy the Sith Qui-Gon? Are you willing to risk your own soul to defeat me? You came so close once before to letting the darkness overcome you…by now you must know that any Jedi can turn in an instant if given the right stimulation…"_

"Enough of this!" Qui-Gon ignited his blade again and pointed it at the image. "Go back to where you came from and leave us now!" He struck the image with the blade and it quickly dispersed into smoke. Obi-Wan slowly turned a coil on the holocron, and it activated. This time it was clearly a hologram they were seeing in front of them. The Force-ghost of Plagueis had returned to his slumber greatly chastened.

"Master, someone looked at this recently."

"Play it now Obi-Wan."

 _"…Sidious you must deal a deathblow to the hope of the Republic. If I falter, you will send your apprentice to Alderaan…there you shall begin the Sith resurgence and restore our shattered empire to its former glory. I trained you well Darth Sidious…now you must make sure that neither the Republic nor the Jedi ever liberate Alderaan. You will use your position in the Republic to delay the defense forces that the Senate will inevitably send to challenge your occupation of the planet. From there on…you know what must be done…_ " Qui-Gon stopped the holocron. Padmé turned away trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"This is a game to them. The lives of my people, my family…they are setting their plans in motion right now! We have to stop them."

"We will stop Darth Sidious and his apprentice. I promise you that your majesty." He paused for a moment and shut-down the holocron. "The fact that we were followed indicates that Darth Sidious knew of our plans. Plagueis is talking to an apprentice who he planted in the very bureaucratic heart of the Republic. Whoever this man is, he is highly connected…I have no reason to doubt that he has delayed the fleet we requested. We know for certain that he was laying a trap for us at Alderaan."

"Our strike team alone won't be enough to deal with Maul and the kind of firepower the Federation has at its disposal. We need something more my master…"

"We need a warship…one more powerful than anything the Federation can muster…" Qui-Gon's eyes lit up as he saw a gigantic bridge of a _Centurion_ -class battlecruiser jutting out from behind one of the windows of Plagueis' mausoleum. Without saying another word he ran out there and saw that it was partially buried.

"Master what are you doing?" Padmé spoke up.

"The ships here are all rusted hulks…they haven't been active in thousands of years. We have to get back to Republic space and…" Qui-Gon didn't even turn back when answering her.

"It's too late for that Padmé…and it will be too late for your brother and your people if we do that…this is the only way." He extended his hands and closed his eyes. "Have faith in the Force your majesty…just have faith…" Suddenly, the land began to quiver and shake. It felt like an earthquake was breaking out over the land. Padmé stepped backward as she and Obi-Wan Kenobi saw the full power of the Force gathering in front of them. Slowly the buried cruiser began to move ever so slightly. Then it moved faster…finally with one gigantic burst of movement it rose out of the ground dropping piles of metal and dirt over the land. The battlecruiser spun around for a moment and remained in the air as Qui-Gon opened his eyes and summoned the Force to his fingers. Suddenly, green Force-lightning flowed from his fingertips into the giant hull of the ship. Neither Padmé nor Qui-Gon's apprentice had ever seen such a potent display of power before. The ship lurched to one side and then to another until finally its sublight engines activated and it began to hum with life. Qui-Gon exhaled deeply and pulled his arms back to his side. He knelt down on the floor gasping for air. Whatever he did had drained him significantly. Padmé and Obi-Wan ran to his side immediately.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm…fine…" He paused and pointed at the ship. "We will run the Federation blockade with this ship…. Padmé...gather your finest men and the troopers we have on board. Move the _Jasper Fist_ into the docking bay of that cruiser…we need all the help we can get to man that ship to fight for the freedom of Alderaan…" With those words he managed to rise to his feet and walk toward the behemoth of metal and energy that was flying in front of him. Padmé was astounded by what Qui-Gon had unleashed. There was hope for her planet now. She believed they had a fighting chance.


	6. The Impending Conflict

**Act II**

 **Chapter 6: The Impending Conflict**

The massive battlecruiser rose slowly into the atmosphere of Korriban. Qui-Gon was still recuperating from his use of the Force, but he felt much better. They stared at the scene outside the large windows on board the bridge. Korriban moved further and further away till they could no longer see the darkened skies and towering hunks of metal and ruined ships that dotted the landscape. Padmé sat down in a large chair at the center of the bridge. It was gnarled and cut of one black piece of metallic stone with runes and engraving dotting it. Most likely it had been meant for the ancient Dark Lords who commanded the armies of the long dead Sith Empire. It was comfortable, but sitting in the chair only served to remind her of the mass of trouble that awaited them upon their arrival at Alderaan.

"Master?" Qui-Gon stopped meditating and turned to his apprentice. "This might even the odds in our favor when confronting the Federation…but you know as well as I do that one ship cannot break their hold over the system. They almost certain have more ships there now than we made our escape." Qui-Gon Jinn closed his eyes briefly.

"At best our presence there can serve to divert their attention away from our landing on the planet and confronting them on the ground."

"But we still need to let the Republic know of our plight…" Qui-Gon shook his head disapprovingly at Kenobi.

"No. If this Darth Sidious is as connected to the Republic as we seem to think he is, it will do us no good to tell the Republic or the Defense Council." He paused for a moment bits of an idea entering his mind. "But the Jedi Council must be alerted. We'll have to send them an encypted…" Before he could finish, they heard screams from the main deck. They ran up and found Padmé lying on the floor writhing in pain. Obi-Wan knelt by her cradling her in his arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bail! Bail! NO!" She paused struggling to catch her breath "My borther…Bail! Something's wrong…" Qui-Gon exchanged a worried glance with Kenobi.

"How can you tell? What do you see?" She shouted out.

"I sensed him…I see him…I see a man with horns and fire in his eyes…We have to go there now!" Obi-Wan held her close sending calming impulses from the Force through her till her breathing eased up and she was able to stand. Qui-Gon looked squarely at the pilot standing nearby.

"Prepare the jump into light speed immediately!"

"Yes sir!" The crew began setting their course for Alderaan.

"Obi-Wan make sure the Queen is all right and send an encrypted message with our coordinates to the Council…tell them that we need a fleet and all the Jedi they can spare."

"I am on it master." He escorted Padmé off the bridge as Qui-Gon moved to the main chair. He sat down briefly and tried to mediate. Too much had happened in the last few weeks. First they had stumbled upon an invasion which led to a resurgent Sith Order and a boy who was conceived by the Force. Now the Queen was able to sense things that were occurring lightyears away from them. It didn't seem possible. There was no doubt that deliberately placed cloud of confusion and deceit was obscuring the reality that was staring them in the face. He leaned back against the chair. _What could Sidious be after that requires all this planning?_ Qui-Gon Jinn's eyes opened as a realization dawned on him. He pressed a button on the side of the chair and began drafting his own message to the Jedi Council. Hopefully they would get the message in time before disaster descended upon them all. The venerable master finished sending the message as the entire ship plunged into hyperspace leaving the dead world of Korriban behind them in their wake.

* * *

Master Dooku watched as Anakin Skywalker began to reach out with the Force.

"That's it boy…feel the Force flowing through you." A small case began to stirred. Gently at first, the case began to levitate off the floor spinning around in the air.

"You have remarkable control for one who has never been formally trained. Now try two cases at a time." Anakin squinted and reached out with his hands. Now he was balancing two cases off of the floor. They spun around gently in the air as Anakin concentrated with all his might. Dooku let out a small smile. The boy was working at it with all his strength. He did not want to disappoint the Council. That was precisely the problem. The boy was working too hard to impress. He really was a quick study in many respects. Anakin was one of the most honest and humble Force-sensitive individuals they had ever encountered. But there was a flipside to his being born into slavery—there was an overwhelming desire for him to please those around him…and to avoid punishment. That concerned Dooku and the Council—it could be an opening to fear, anger, and the Dark Side of the Force. The older Jedi rubbed the back of his head as he observed Anakin continue to concentrate. The tensions inherent in the boy's makeup would have to be dealt with sooner or later. Otherwise, they could risk taking him down a path than no one wanted to ponder.

Nevertheless, Dooku agreed with his former student. With adequate training, Anakin Skywalker could overcome the instilled behaviors of a slave and conquer his fears and self-doubts. Over time, the boy would learn to control his feelings to draw upon his natural honesty and desire to give to others in order to channel the Force as a gift and not as a way to please those who might not have had the boy's best interests at heart. They would have to tread carefully. With the return of the Sith Lords to the galaxy, Dooku was worried about the boy's future. For all of his natural gifts, and innate willingness to serve others, Anakin was quite impressionable.

"That is enough for today Anakin." The boy gently lowered the cases to the ground, took in a deep breath, exhaled, and then opened his eyes. He smiled gingerly, quite pleased with his efforts. Dooku heard a beep on his comm link wrapped around his wrist. "Dooku reporting, what is it?" Mace Windu's voice came over the speaker.

"We've received a priority message from Qui-Gon Jinn. Come up to the war room immediately."

"Will do." He pressed the button terminating the communication and looked squarely at Anakin's face. He was clearly worried for the fate of Qui-Gon. A clear connection had developed between the two already. Dooku was certain that they would make an excellent pair when the time was right. "I am sure Master Qui-Gon is fine." He paused. "Go find Master Billaba. She should be with her apprentice...Caleb. They should be studying in the Jedi Archives." Anakin said nothing to Dooku and bowed as he stepped out. Dooku quickly made his way to the war room where he found Windu along with Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo-Kun gazing at a hologram of Yoda. The diminutive green Grand Master of the Order warmly greeted his former apprentice.

"Dooku, too long has it been since seen each other we have." The bearded Jedi smiled as he bowed to Yoda's image.

"How goes the delegation to Kashyyyk?"

"My work here finished it is. Soon home will I be. Disturbing news from Master Jinn have I heard."

"What of this encrypted message we received?" Mace Windu turned to him and pressed a few buttons on the hololink.

"We actually received two messages. One from Obi-Wan Kenobi giving us the coordinates of their vessel and apprising us of their travels to Korriban. They request that we send a fleet and as many Jedi as we can spare."

"What was the other message? Who sent it?" Yoda interrupted Windu to answer.

"From Master Qui-Gon that one was…if true then the Jedi swiftly must move to engage the Dark Lords." Dooku saw the message in front of him. His eyes opened wide as the news sunk in.

"The Queen had a Force-vision…Senator Organa may be in danger…" Then he paused barely mouthing the last line. "Darth Sidious is on Alderaan…" Without saying another word, Dooku put his hood over his head and ran out of the room.

"Dooku you must not go. Patience…"

"Master Yoda…I volunteer to lead the fleet to Alderaan. Do not detain me. My former apprentice's life hangs in the balance."

"Stubborn you were and stubborn you remain my old padawan. Go then." Dooku ran out and started barking out orders to fleet squadrons and command groups as he ran down the stairs. Mace Windu waited for a few moments before Yoda's image turned and faced him. "Master Windu…"

"Yes?"

"Accompany Dooku you must…" Mace nodded his head as he ran out following the older master.

* * *

"Ah, Senator Organa we meet at last." The voice of Darth Sidious echoed through the Alderaani throne room that was the central point of Theed Palace. Sidious' face was hooded and he wore a thin purple breathing mask complete with a blue-toned visor to cover his face from any prying eyes. The mask was not only meant to conceal his true identity. It was also Sidious's desire to strike fear into the hearts of his opponents. The Dark Lord smiled beneath the mask. He had modeled it on Darth Malgus' breathing mask and it had a terrifying effect on most people who saw it. Maul accompanied Bail Organa up the stairs towards his father's throne which was now occupied by the Dark Lord. Maul threw him down on the ground hard.

"The Republic and the Jedi Council will not sit still for this. They are coming here with a massive fleet and when they do you are going to wish you had never been born." Sidious' voice sounded labored through the breathing mask and much more menacing than it actually was. He let out a hideous cackle. He sounded raspy and harsh as he spoke to Organa.

"Bail, do you take me for a fool? Your sister pled her case before the Senate but I used my bargaining skills to greater effect. That fleet won't be here for another two weeks. Your sister and her Jedi Protectors are walking into a trap." The realization of why they hadn't killed him came over Organa as he struggled to stand up.

"You're using me as bait."

"So the mighty House of Organa does have some intelligence behind it? Did you really think I would trust the Viceroy of the Trade Federation with so delicate a task as this without having something planned in reserve?" Bail looked away.

"My sister will die before she gives into any of your demands Sidious."

"That's exactly what I want her do Senator…I want you both dead. Your blood will water the seeds of the new Sith Empire. I will use Alderaan as a stepping point to wage war against your pathetic Republic. By the time the Jedi realize what is going on, I will have an army far greater than yours at the entrance of the Senate and Jedi Temple."

"That will never happen. The Federation doesn't have enough firepower to do that. Their droid armies aren't enough to fight the Republic…"

"Who said anything about using droids Bail? The science of genetic manipulation can permit for so many more superior forms of combat than simply metal and brute force…" Organa shuddered in disgust. "As much as I have enjoyed speaking with you, I have other business to attend to before your friends arrive." He looked at Darth Maul and nodded his head. "Take him away and prepare yourself my young apprentice. I sense they will be arriving sooner than we think." Maul smiled with great satisfaction in his voice.

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."

* * *

"What's the plan Master Jedi?" Qui-Gon turned around facing Obi-Wan, Padmé, and the rest of her guards and the Republican troops they had brought with them.

"Half of us will stay up here and fight the Federation. This is a powerful vessel, but we are only one ship. That's not enough to break the Federation's hold over your planet. We must create a convincing diversion. But I can make no guarantees for your safety once we are down on Alderaan." One of the men shouted.

"We'll be sure to take a few them down with us, we can promise you that." Some of the troopers laughed with bravura and hearty agreement. It made Qui-Gon smile.

"The rest of us will go down with the Queen in the main ship with a strike team to take back Theed Palace and confront Darth Maul." Everyone dispersed shortly after Qui-Gon finished speaking. Padmé went to speak with some of her own guards. Obi-Wan Kenobi remained behind.

"You sensed something on the bridge a few hours ago. What's wrong?"

"I believe that Darth Sidious is also in Theed Palace. They are waiting for us."  
"If the Queen's vision was correct…"

"…They will use her brother against her. Of that I am certain." The two Jedi said nothing to each other. They contemplated their fates and the seemingly innocuous events that had put them in the current situation.

"Why would Sidious risk exposing his identity? It doesn't make sense." Qui-Gon Jinn stroked his beard gently almost as if he hadn't heard the question.

"He wants vengeance. This has become personal for him. Enough to make him throw all his pretenses and carefully laid plans to the wind."

"I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about this master."

"You aren't the only one Obi-Wan. I fear that many lives will be lost in the next few hours." He paused.

"Don't talk like that."

"You know it is true my young padawan." Kenobi looked away trying to drive the thought from his head. Qui-Gon grabbed the younger man by his arm forcefully. His apprentice turned around facing him. "Whatever happens down on Alderaan you must protect the Queen at all costs."

"I will."

"I see how the two of you look at each other. But you must clear your mind of all distractions…love is not meant to coexist with war Obi-Wan. Never forget that." Obi-Wan didn't know what to say as his master continued. "Protect the Queen…that is your goal. If I can sense your feelings about Padmé, the Sith Lords will sense it too…they will use any sign of weakness to their advantage. Don't underestimate their powers..." There was a gnawing almost anxious pleading on the part of his master. He had never seen him act this way before. It unnerved the younger Jedi, but his discomfort only made him listen to his master all the more. "We will need all of our strength and prowess to face these two warriors. There is something else at work here which we don't fully comprehend yet…but it will be clear soon enough my friend…soon all will be out in the open…" He had called him a friend. Not a padawan, not an apprentice. Kenobi was a friend. He had known that was true all along. But hearing it at this desperate time was just the reassurance the young Jedi needed before plunging into a battle that was almost certainly going to be a suicide mission.

Padmé Amidala finished talking and approached the two Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn bowed and excused himself leaving the two alone with each other.

"The plan's not going to work is it?"

"We'll need a miracle of the Force to pull it off that's for sure." They both stared out into empty space as the ship slowly began to pull out of hyperspace. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the outlines of Alderaan in the distance of space.

* * *

Nute Gunray stood on the bridge of the main Trade Federation ship and was shocked by what his scanners were picking up.

"What is that?"

"Sir, we don't know. Whatever it is, it's massive."

"Lord Sidious promised me that the Republic wouldn't arrive until it was too late. It appears he was mistaken." He slammed his fist down hard and barked at his men. "Patch me into Sidious immediately."

"What is it Viceroy?"

"How is it that the Republic sent a warship here? You said you would delay them!"

"A warship…that's not right." Gunray pushed down a small button on the console in front of him transmitting the data down to Theed Palace. "By the Force, that looks like a _Centurion_ -class battlecruiser. That's impossible the only place where those exist are…" The transmission appeared to cut-off as Darth Sidious realized where the vessel had to have come from. _The Jedi are smarter than I thought._ "Wipe them out, all of them. It's only one ship. The Jedi are trying to fool you Gunray. Do not fail me!" The transmission cut off leaving Gunray concerned.

"You heard what he said. Attack them with everything we've got!"

* * *

"They are beginning to fire on us Master Jinn, what are you orders?" Qui-Gon stared from the bridge at the incoming fire.

"Accelerate to attack speed and engage them at point-blank range. Ram their hulls with ours if you have to."  
"Sir?" The pilot asked him in disbelief.

"Do it now captain!" No more words passed as the ship's speed increased. The turrets on the vessel began to fire repeatedly as they moved closer to the flagship. Qui-Gon Jinn turned to face the Queen and Obi-Wan. "Hang on tight! This is going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

Gunray's nerves felt frayed. He saw the large battlecruiser moving closer and closer to the perimeter of the Federation's blockade. "Fire! What are you waiting for! Fire!" The spherical Federation ships began to pummel the incoming cruiser with fire but to no avail. It was moving faster than the ships could attack.

Suddenly missiles rocked Gunray's ship. In his view screen he saw one of his main frigates burst into flames with another one severely damaged.

"Sir we are taking heavy fire. That ship is too strong!"

* * *

"It's working Qui-Gon!" Padmé exclaimed as she saw the damaged being sustained by the Federation fleet.

"Don't celebrate just yet." He turned to face a group of heavily armed Republican soldiers. "Gold squadron you are coming with the Queen, we're heading down now!" The assembled troops ran down to the docking bay. "Time for us to go your majesty…"

* * *

Gunray caught a glimpse of a smaller frigate leave the larger cruiser and speedily head down to the planet's surface. He cursed his luck. No sooner had he seen that that another more ominous sight entered the view screen as several hundred heavily armed Republican battlecruisers entered the fray.

"We have enemy ships in sectors 5 and 7." He desperately ran to the console and pressed the button down hard. Whatever Sidious's carefully laid plans had been they were clearly in shambles and Nute Gunray needed to save some shred of his dignity from the jaws of defeat.

"Order a retreat!"

"What?"

"Order a retreat now! We cannot face the full-brunt of the Republican forces. Order a retreat now before they destroy the rest of our vessels." Suddenly, the Neimoidian felt a familiar presence standing behind him.

"You will do no such thing Viceroy…"

"Lord Sidious, how did you get on board?"

"You will fulfill your end of the bargain regardless of your losses. Are we clear on this Gunray?" The Neimodian backed away.

"Yes."

"A transport landed near Theed?"

"It did."

"You must ensure that no more transports arrive on the surface."

"My Lord my fleet cannot sustain this engagement with those ships…"

"Then I guess you are going to have to hold out for as long as possible. Be creative Gunray, I only need time to finish what I've started nothing more nothing less…" Sidious moved off of the bridge as Gunray paced around nervously. He shrugged his shoulders. Gunray knew that he faced impossible odds. But a new sense of commitment emerged in him.

"Ignore the previous order. Engage the Republican fleet!"

* * *

The main Republican flagship, aptly named the _Liberator_ , directed the initial firefight between both forces. Dooku stood at the bridge watching the fight progress. Windu came up to him.

"They made it down on the planet's surface."

"We need to join them quickly Mace. That strike team cannot deal with two Sith Lords and a droid army on its own."

"Are you sure that's wise Dooku?"

"Not really, but there isn't much good we can do here. The Federation knows it's outgunned. They are stalling…" Dooku looked out at the planet of Alderaan. He attempted to reach out with the Force, his eyes slightly closed. "Sidious was aboard that ship a few minutes ago."

"Is he still there?"

"No…he's heading back to Alderaan."

"I'll prep the ship for takeoff." Dooku nodded his head as Windu ran off. _What game are you playing Sidious…_ The realization hit him swiftly like a Huttese dagger aimed for his chest. _You want vengeance on my apprentice…_ Dooku opened his eyes and moved to the lower decks. Regardless of how reckless his actions would seem, Dooku had to go and try his best to help Qui-Gon in the brutal fight that was to come.


	7. The Battle is Joined

**Act III**

 **Chapter 7: The Battle is Joined**

The group of Jedi and Republican soldiers followed the Queen and her bodyguards as they began assaulting the droid armies who occupied Theed Palace. Padmé Amidala pulled two blasters into her hands and charged out into the fray yelling loudly as she cut through a group of droids zapping them to pieces. Her actions led to total pandemonium breaking out as more droids streamed through the corridors to neutralize the threat developing in the palace. No one doubted it now, the Battle of Alderaan had commenced in earnest.

"Obi-Wan…go with her!

"Yes Master…" Qui-Gon led another group to the side as they ran into several hundred battle droids with their shields raised. He spoke to his apprentice through the Force.

 _"Go with her to the throne room and find Bail Organa. I will take the remaining troops the other way...We will meet soon."_

 _"We will face the Sith Lords together…stay close to us…"_

 _"I will."_ Though their strike team was divided they went in parallel directions, the two Jedi commanders never losing sight of their counterparts on the opposite side of the buildings. Padmé and Obi-Wan hid behind part of a once ornate blue-colored dining hall.

"Look at what they've done to the place."

"Is there where you thinking about taking me to dinner?" She tried to hold back a giggle at his comment. Of all the times he could be thinking of romance, he had to pick this moment to open up to her.

"Well that's the thought." She was going to say something else when he silenced her with his finger.

 _"Don't talk…"_ His voiced echoed through her mind. _"The next room is full of battle droids…what's in there, is it close to the throne room?"_ She whispered to him.

"It's my personal antechamber. It's where I conduct state business…it's only three rooms away from the throne room." He spoke without relying on the Force.

"Get ready to go in there gun's blazing, you got that?" She nodded her head. He turned to the troops behind him, "We move on my count…one…two…go now!"

They rushed in through the doors and began opening fire. A series of battle droids moved toward Padmé and Obi-Wan rushed to her side as she pulled out her blasters and started to fire. He leapt over her in a single bound clutching the hilt of his blue lightsaber as began hacking and decimating the droids. Blaster fire and the sound of crushing metal and burning walls echoed throughout the room. He heard the familiar hum of another lightsaber as Qui-Gon Jinn and his troops burst through the north entrance.

"Look out Obi-Wan!" He turned around too late to see a droid aiming for him, but Padmé jumped to block the shots and fired her blasters into the droid blowing it up in an instant as she fell to the ground hard. He extinguished his blade and helped her get up. She was a little wobbly but otherwise unharmed. Qui-Gon stepped forward and extinguished his blade.

"The North side of the palace is clear."

"South side too…" Qui-Gon turned to the Queen.

"Can you think of anywhere they might be holding your brother?"

"They would be foolish to do it in the throne room, but for some reason I feel like everything is emanating from that direction."

"Then to the throne room we must go." The two Jedi kept their hands on their lightsaber hilts as Padmé raised up her blasters ready for action once more. She ran to the massive doors and kicked them down followed closely by the Jedi Knights, her guards and the Republican troops they had brought with them.

* * *

As soon as they entered they saw a legion of powerfully built battle droids to one side, and one man dressed in a cloak on the other. In his hand was the long handle of a specially built lightsaber. It was Darth Maul.

"Welcome Master Jinn, we've been expecting you."

"We?" From the shadows came another hooded figure, this was one wearing a grotesquely purple-colored breathing mask. "Darth Sidious, I presume?" The figure nodded its head in acknowledgment and then started speaking. The voice that came through sounded horrifying.

"Ah the two Jedi Knights I've heard so much about. I must admit you've surprised me. I had no idea that you would go all the way to Korriban, find a ship that functioned and run that blockade. Now that you've brought in the rest of the Jedi and the Republican navy…I am even more impressed." Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't miss a beat in responding.

"Game's over Sidious, you and your apprentice have lost." The laughter of Darth Sidious pierced through the throne room.

"You are greatly mistaken Kenobi. I still have a droid army down here…the Federation can keep your fleet busy till I have finished my business here."

"Enough talk Sidious. Surrender and face the same fate as your master!"

"Bold words indeed Master Qui-Gon…" He brought out Bail Organa in chains. "But I think I have a bargaining chip." Queen Amidala didn't respond, she held her feelings in check. But Obi-Wan could sense her pain and fear. He took Senator Organa and gave him to the droid commander. "These droids will be leaving with the Senator…while you and your apprentice deal with us." Sidious ignited his single-bladed red lightsaber. Maul followed suit igniting his double-bladed one. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he ignited his saber. Qui-Gon Jinn patiently ignited his blade and held up it defensively waiting for the first attack. Obi-Wan Kenobi reached out with the Force to the Queen.

 _"Padmé take the troops go after the droids…free your brother._ "

"What about you?" She said to him, her lips trembling.

"I will be all right…I promise you that."

"Your majesty, it's time for you to leave," Qui-Gon said as he ignited his blade. Padmé nodded her head. Before she left she embraced Obi-Wan and kissed his lips gently.

"Come back to me." With that she barked orders at the men and they charged after the droids. Maul smiled menacingly as grabbed the center of his lightsaber.

"How touching Kenobi. You're feelings for the Queen are strong… it's a pity you will not live to see her again." He growled as he charged forward with Sidious following close behind. Qui-Gon turned to him.

"We take them together!" The two Jedi nodded to each other as they rushed in. Qui-Gon clashing blades with Sidious and Obi-Wan taking Maul—they traveled in separate directions not realizing that they were heading to the same location that the droids had taken Bail Organa.

* * *

Obi-Wan charged at Darth Maul raising his saber high and striking hard. The blades hissed loudly as they clashed. Sweat poured down his face as he struck one side of Maul's blade then aimed down as Maul deflected his strike again. Maul backed away and beckoned Kenobi almost taunting him.

Qui-Gon lunged slamming his blade hard into the wall sending sparks flying as he dueled with Sidious, he caught sight of Obi-Wan being kicked in the chest hard by Maul. _He can handle himself, I've taught him well._ The veteran master remained focused on Darth Sidious staring straight at the Dark Lord's gruesome mask.

"You cannot defeat me Jedi scum!" Sidious leapt high off the ground back toward the southern corner of the throne room. Qui-Gon Jinn grunted as he matched his opponent by leaping toward him and striking his blade hard and kicking him hard in the face sending him flying backward.

* * *

Padmé could hear the clash of lightsabers in the distance. But she was more concerned with catching up to the droids that had whisked her brother away. She ran ahead and lunged at the tail-end of the group of battle droids. They spun around and began firing at her but she slammed one in the face with her leg shooting multiple times with her blasters. The Republican troops and her personal guards followed her firing widely.

"Be careful! They've got Bail!" The commanding officer acknowledged her request.

"Yes my Lady." The clashing lightsabers were coming closer. From above she saw a large window shatter as Maul and Kenobi leapt over the guards and droids and clashed in the air striking blow for blow at each other with neither one getting the advantage. Padmé concentrated on the battle going on in front of her. More droids poured into the room, her troops were definitely outnumbered now. She didn't care.

"Move forward! Take them down!" She grunted as she charged forward returning fire in kind to the droids in front of her.

* * *

Mace Windu and Dooku flew down in a small vessel taking heavy fire from the neighboring Federation ships as they rushed down to the surface. Dooku exclaimed as he saw Mace clutching the controls trying desperately to avoid enemy fire.

"Is this as fast as the ship can go? We might as well be facing a nest of gundarks out there Mace!"

"Hang on! I am going to try some evasive maneuvers!" Suddenly the small ship lurched to one side then another being trailed by at least twenty smaller enemy ships. Windu held the controls hard and pulled down sharply. "Here goes nothing." Dooku closed his eyes channeling the Force as the ship began to make a wild series of barrel rolls through the atmosphere of Alderaan.

They could see explosions in the distance coming from Theed Palace as they got closer. Windu pulled up and got behind three of the fighters firing successive waves of concussion missiles at the enemy smiling as they burst into fiery bursts of light.

"That's three down Mace!" More fire hit their hull.

"I don't think I can hold them off forever."

"My turn for evasive actions old friend…get ready for a rocky landing!" Dooku slammed his fist down hard on a button next to his heat and ejected into the sky. He grabbed his curved lightsaber handle and managed to land on one of the enemy ships. The wind hit his face and he held on for dear life trying to commandeer the enemy fighter. Stabilizing himself, Dooku managed to plunge his blade into the cockpit splitting the droid pilot's body cleanly in half. He haf barely strapped himself in before he began firing at groups of fighters who were in front of him. Mace's ship was on fire.

 _"Get out of there now! I'll meet you in the palace! Find the Queen and the Sith Lords!"_ Mace braced himself for impact as he ejected quickly. He rolled steadily down on the ground picking up a few minor scratches along the way. Windu saw Master Dooku blasting a few more ships out of the sky before finally crashing nearby.

"You all right?" Dooku jumped out of the burning cockpit quickly as the craft exploded.

"I told you not to wait for me!" He shook his head, Dooku was slightly dazed. "Come on, we have to go find them!" They ignited their lightsabers, Windu's was a deep purple, Dooku's was a pale green. They quickly made their way through the burning city toward the sound of blaster fire that came from the palace.

* * *

Padmé caught sight of her brother and fired two precise shots at the droids guarding him. She charged through another group with Republican troops close on her tail. She fired into the crowded field of droids in front of her. They could barely hear or see much of anything what with the cacophony of blasters, lightsabers, smoke and sparks dotting the landscape. She made it to where her brother was and kicked two of the smaller droids down firing a shot into one of the bigger ones. While they were distracted, she ran to her brother and pulled him back toward the Republican troops.

"Thanks! What took you so long? "

"You know me, I like making an entrance first" He smiled as she gave him a blaster and he began to join the fray. He fired at two interceptor droids flying toward him. He sent one of them crashing into a neighboring column. Padmé shouted to him.

"Bail! Come on! We've got to find the Jedi and help them!" He nodded his head and ran toward the sound of lightsabers.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood side by side fighting parallel battles with the two Sith Lords. Both sides were evenly matched. Suddenly blaster fire poured over their shoulders as the droids and Republican forces fired at them and at each other. The hall became one gigantic mass of weapons and fighters.

Two large windows facing an exterior garden exploded sending brightly colored pieces of glass flying everywhere as Mace Windu and Dooku joined their Jedi companions.

"Looks like you guys could use some help!" Mace said. Kenobi smiled as Windu joined him in fighting Maul, while Dooku leapt to the side of his former padawan.

"It'll be like old times Qui-Gon. Take the left, I'll flank him!" Darth Sidious staggered back a bit, but then regained his composure.

"Master Dooku…this is a surprise."

"Lord Sidious, a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Dooku leapt forward and struck down hard as Qui-Gon moved to left. Sidious whirled back and forth. Even though he had only a single-bladed lightsaber he easily deflected Dooku's strike in time to parry Qui-Gon's attack. "Well trained you are for a Sith…"

"You have seen nothing yet Dooku!" Suddenly Darth Sidious extinguished his lightsaber blade. Qui-Gon and his former master looked at each other and held their sabers up in a defensive position. "Witness the full-power of the Dark Side you fools!" He leapt backward and raised his hands sending shockwaves of deep blue Force-lightening at the two Jedi. They didn't expect it and were smashed hard against a wall as Sidious let out a chilling laugh. Qui-Gon got to his feet first helping Dooku up.

"He's very strong."

"But we have some tricks too!" Dooku sent his lightsaber spinning toward Sidious who ducked and then flipped to one side as it came back for another pass. Qui-Gon stepped forward and Force-pushed Sidious back as Dooku lunged with the blade missing his target by inches. Darth Sidious reignited his blade as the two Jedi charged at him.

* * *

Padmé saw the fighting and ordered her men to continue firing at the droids. She moved closer to the dueling Jedi in front of them. Bail Organa grabbed his sister's arm.

"Where are you going? That's their fight not ours!"

"I've got a clear shot on Sidious trust me!" She pushed him aside raising her two blasters and yelling as she fired at Sidious.

* * *

Sidious was struck twice in the shoulder and chest by the incoming fire.

"Foolish girl! You do not know who you are dealing with!" He clenched his fists and Force-pushed Qui-Gon Jinn back, then he kicked Dooku hard in the face and raised his hands sending electricity at Padmé's body, she kept her blasters trained on him as long as possible dodging to the side to avoid the blue lightning that was heading her way.

* * *

Bail Organa fired repeatedly at Sidious sending him flying back out of the window off the cliff-ledge on which part of the palace perched. He ran to his sister. Some of the lightening had hit her. Dooku was slowly getting to his feet. He saw Qui-Gon running to help Obi-Wan who was busily fighting Maul. Windu was sent flying hard against a wall by a carefully aimed kicked. He was lying on the ground unconscious. There was concern in Dooku's eyes as he shouted to his former student,

"Qui-Gon don't do it! You're hurt!"

"I can't! This ends now!" He leapt up and struck down hard, his blade clashing hard against Maul's as Kenobi struck to the right side of the Dark Lord. Dooku finally came to his senses and joined the Republican troops and began hacking his way against countless droids to reach his Qui-Gon Jinn apprentice. Padmé stood up shaking her head.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes Bail I'm fine!" She saw Dooku at the front of Republican troops dealing with what seemed like hundreds of droids who were charging at them from virtually every conceivable angle. "We've got a job to finish!" They grabbed their blasters and made their way to Dooku's side firing and covering him from attacks as he stabbed and slashed his way toward the dueling Jedi. Suddenly, Dooku lost sight of Maul and his former apprentice. They had gone to another part of the throne room. He needed to get to them quickly.

* * *

The room seemed unfamiliar. Only moments ago, Qui-Gon and Kenobi had been battling Darth Maul fiercely. Now they entered an ill-lit corridor to the eastern side of the throne room from where they could still hear the sounds of massive blaster fire and of droids exploding.

"What happened to Sidious?"

"Padmé and Senator Organa dealt with him." Obi-Wan smiled. They heard a lightsaber ignite in the distance. Only a few paces away from them stood the ragged figure of Maul. Blood streamed down the top of his face.

"You may have dealt with my master, but you will not escape me Jedi!"

"We'll see about that!" The two men ran toward him each striking one blow after another against Maul as they fought the Dark Lord. There was an ominous noise echoing through the chamber. The Jedi stepped back as Maul stood motionless and smiled. "Watch out Obi-Wan!" A large piece of the marble above them came crashing down hard.

"What's the matter Master Jedi…Are you afraid of the Force?" Several more pieces of stone and metal, this time from the columns holding up the massive ceiling came crashing down at them with the precision of photon torpedoes. Qui-Gon leapt passed two stones being hurled at him and struck Maul's saber hard. Obi-Wan rushed to join him.

* * *

Count Dooku was slashing through the seemingly endless number of droids. Mace Windu had managed to get up and joined the fray rushing to the side of Dooku.

"My Lady!" He shouted to Padmé. "There are too many of them for us to handle! We can't hold them off forever."

"Let's draw them to the east wing!" She fired another shot at an incoming droid then turned to her men. "Retreat!" They all followed her running away toward the east wing.

* * *

The Jedi continued to pummel Maul. The Dark Lord was strong, but he could not sustain the continued pressure the two knights put on him. He tried Force-pushing them away, but to no avail they continued to match him strike-for-strike pushing up him closer to a large window.

Suddenly a crash came through the front of the corridor as droids and Republican troops streamed through fighting each other. Darth Maul saw Padmé Amidala leading the troops and barking orders to her men. He saw a potential opening. He ran toward the fighting parrying each of the strikes of the Jedi. Then he did something unexpected. Maul extinguished his blade and using the Force he summoned a blaster to his hand quickly firing two precise shots at the Queen.

* * *

Queen Amidala felt a burning feeling erupt from her side and her back as the blaster let loose on her. She screamed and crumpled to the ground writhing in agony. Bail ran toward her but neither he nor the other Jedi were close enough to stop the droids from finishing her off. Kenobi sensed her pain and he remembered his master's words to him from earlier. _Protect the Queen at all costs!_ He ran toward the fray, his blue lightsaber raised, gritting his teeth as he leapt over Padmé's limp body and slashed at the droids that were making ready to assault her.

* * *

Maul laughed as he saw the scene play out and ignited his twin-blades facing Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Your apprentice is weak Master Jinn!" Qui-Gon raised his blade and struck hard at Darth Maul swinging the blade with such force that he knocked the younger man hard against a column.

"You are not a match for me!"

"Show me then!" They lunged at each other as the battle grew fierce around them. Each one striking the other. Maul flipped over Qui-Gon and lunged at the exposed Jedi's back. But Qui-Gon was too fast for him stretching his arms back and blocking the shot before swinging back hard against the Dark Lord's blade.

* * *

Kenobi continued slashing wildly as he protected Padmé. Bail Organa finally caught up to them and got on the other side of his sister's body firing at each wave of droids that came their way. Dooku and Windu ran toward Maul and Qui-Gon. No sooner had they arrived than they heard a sound that stopped them in their tracks.

Obi-Wan felt something twisting his stomach. He turned around and screamed loudly seeing the source of the tremor he had just felt. All he could do was shout at the top of his lungs, "NO!"


	8. Endgame

**Act III**

 **Chapter 8: Endgame**

The large antechamber where the battle had been taking place seemed to stop for a moment. Obi-Wan Kenobi felt his master's pain the moment Darth Maul's lightsaber plunged through his chest. In the confusion of the fighting, Qui-Gon Jinn had been a step too slow and given Maul the opening to strike. As Kenobi turned around he saw his master's body lying on the floor, barely breathing. He could hear Dooku shouting at the troops. What was he saying? They were all transfixed firing their blasters and charging after Maul completely ignoring the hundreds of droids that surrounded them—seemingly oblivious to the real peril that remained—so shocking was the death of a beloved Jedi Master. Obi-Wan managed to take a deep breath and exhaled. He closed his eyes for a moment then trudged forward. Clearly he was no longer a padawan—an apprentice—there was a fire in his eyes now. He turned to Dooku and barked out an order as clearly as he could, never taking his eyes away from the fleeing figure in black that attempted to escape.

"Dooku finish the battle here with the droids…protect Queen Amidala…" Dooku was shocked by the transformation he saw in the Jedi before him.

"Where are you going?" He knew the answer, but something stirred in him urging him to give voice to the question.

"To finish what Qui-Gon started." Without another word he ran down the hallway leaving the Jedi and the troopers to fight off the droids.

* * *

Darth Maul's black robes were in tatters, he was bleeding from his side and his mouth—but he would live to fight another day. The young Dark Lord would have to wait for some time before he could make contact again with his master, but he would do so eventually and they would resume their machinations against the Republic. He got a blast door open and ran toward a neighboring docking bay. There was lonely ship waiting for him. Maul walked only a few more paces before he saw the glint of a blue lightsaber pass wildly over his head and slash through the cockpit of the ship. It swung back returning to the hand of its owner.

"You're not getting away Maul." Kenobi's words were sharp and to the point.

"Kenobi…" Maul reached for his belt and clasped the long handle of his weapon. "There is much anger with you. It is not the Jedi way…"

"Neither is murder." He saw the dark hue of the blue lightsaber in Kenobi's hand. Maul saw the look in the Jedi's eyes.

"You are but an apprentice…"

"Not anymore Maul." Obi-Wan brought the tip of his saber to the side of his head and lightly hacked off the long braid of hair that he had worn proudly for the better part of a decade. Maul wiped some of the blood off of his face and turned to face his opponent.

"Very well, Jedi…I will destroy you as I did you master!" Kenobi closed his eyes and charged at Maul leaping up in the air and striking him hard. Before Maul could respond, Obi-Wan spun around and landed a powerful kick squarely in his chest. He struck his saber wildly clenching his teeth and grasping it with both hands using his strength to push Maul back forcibly with each strike. Maul ducked as Kenobi swung his blade to the right striking a column. He smiled and allowed his anger to flow through him as he struck back pushing his hilt hard against Kenobi. He struck with one side of saber and then another. Finally, he jumped up and kicked the Jedi in the face sending Kenobi flying backward. But Obi-Wan quickly rose up and charged back into the fight.

Maul was amazed by the speed of Kenobi's reflexes. He leapt back away from the oncoming Jedi, but Kenobi ran faster and then stopped in his tracks. Cautiously, Darth Maul stayed put and waited. What was the Jedi up to now? Suddenly, a large crate of metal swung in Maul's direction, followed shortly by a piece of stone, and several more pieces of the right section of the wall of the docking bay came tumbling down. Kenobi was fighting with the Force now sending everything he could see in the room flying at Maul. The Dark Lord blocked a few of the pieces but was caught in the back by a stray shard of metal. He extinguished his blade and began running for his life away from the wild Jedi. He ran up a set of stairs toward a darkened control room, the nerve center for this particular bay. Maul hoped Kenobi would not find him.

Obi-Wan exhaled and saw the scene of destruction before him. The anger in him was immense, full of sadness—full of wrath—but it was a just wrath. The anger was not overwhelming his sense of reason or his conscience. He knew where Maul was, he could feel him. He extinguished his lightsaber as he made his way slowly toward the stairwell. Maul could hear Kenobi's steps as he climbed the stairs to the empty control room.

"I sense much fear in you Maul." Kenobi was taunting him now. "Step out of the shadows and fight me!" Darth Maul didn't dare make a single move. He was well-hidden, but Kenobi could sense his presence clearly. He could not hide his Force-signature forever. Kenobi had his back turned toward the Dark Lord's hiding place. Maul quickly ignited his blade and leapt up. Obi-Wan spun around and blocked the shot with a grunt.

"Who's afraid now Kenobi?" They struck each other forcibly. Maul managed to strike Kenobi's arm lightly stinging him, but the Jedi never let his guard down during the fight and pushed him back. He slammed his body against Maul hard sending both of them flying through the window and down three floors below to the ground right beside the hangar overlooking a spectacular cascade of waterfalls. There were a series of rough cliffs stretching down thousands of feet below them.

Maul yelled as he charged at Obi-Wan. They fought perilously close to the edge of the cliffs overlooking the falls with neither one seeming to get the advantage.

* * *

Back in the antechamber, the droids had been pushed back and some began to flee as more Republican troop carriers arrived on the surface overwhelming the Federation's droid armies. Bail Organa stood watch over his sister as medical droids approached to assess her condition. Dooku extinguished his lightsaber and ran to the crumpled body of his former padawan who was now lying on the floor. Qui-Gon Jinn attempted to stand up but Dooku urged him to relax.

"Stay down old friend. Don't worry. Medical droids are coming, just stay with me my young apprentice." The last words he said with profound affection as the two looked in each other's eyes. It was clear that Qui-Gon didn't have much time left.

"…Master…it is too late for me…"

"No. Come now…I didn't train you for all that time just for you to give up on me now!" Qui-Gon smiled ever so slightly, his breathing became more labored.

"I will be with her soon…soon…I see her Dooku…soon I will be one with the Force." Dooku looked away. He looked away because he refused to let his former apprentice see even a hint of sadness on his countenance. In all his years of service to the Republic and the Jedi Order he had never cried. The older man sporting a trimmed white beard had seen much in his seventy years of service to the galaxy. Dooku embraced his reputation as a stern duelist and swordsman who never betrayed his true feelings. Qui-Gon spoke up again. "Where is Obi-Wan? I must see him…" Dooku cradled the younger man's body. Dooku whispered his response not realizing that several tears descended down his face as he spoke.

"He is facing Darth Maul." Qui-Gon's eyes widened as he saw his master cry.

"I failed you, I should've seen his feint…I should've…"

"No recriminations, there's no need of that now. Even I would have been fooled by that trick. Remember my padawan, in the heat of battle…"

"…our senses deceived may be…" Qui-Gon completed the well-worn phrase (one among many) that Yoda had drilled into all of them. The two men smiled at each other gravely.

"Rest easy Qui-Gon…rest easy…" Mace Windu walked up to them accompanied by two medical droids who began examining Qui-Gon Jinn. Dooku took the opportunity to see what the aftermath of the day's battle had been. Broken metallic portions of droids were strewn about the hallways and passages of the palace and throne room—Theed Palace was in shambles but still stood proudly as a beacon of hope for the Republic. The Federation was all but trounced by the greater strength of the Jedi and the Republican navy. He walked toward some of the shattered windows and saw several troopers dead on the ground nearby.

Dooku was lost in his thoughts for a moment as he gazed out at the scene outside—a steady stream of ships descending, troopers disembarking, orders being barked out by stern commanders to their men…it was all sickening for the older Jedi Master.

 _Was this all worth it? One of the finest Jedi Masters the Order had ever produced was lying on the cold floor of the Alderaanian palace dying from his wounds. How had it come to this?_ There was something unsettling about it all. He stared out and realized that this was the same window that Darth Sidious had smashed through earlier in the battle. Dooku look down at the cliffs and saw nothing, save for a broken breathing mask lying on the grass below the cliffs. _He gotten away, he's still alive!_

Suddenly Mace Windu tapped Dooku on the shoulder.

"You all right?"

"I'll be fine. How's he?"

"Not good Dooku, the blade went all the way through." Dooku scratched his beard for a moment letting out a frustrated groan.

"And Kenobi, have we heard from him yet?" Mace shook his head.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

Darth Maul stood on the precipice of a portion of the docking bay that jutted out over the falls. He clasped the hilt strongly and slashed at Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi blocked him swiftly. They stood there pressing their blades against each other almost wrestling with one another rather than fighting.

"I feel the anger in you…don't hold it back Kenobi!" He hissed again as he struck down hard forcing Obi-Wan down to the floor and training one of the dark red blades against the Jedi's neck. "Use your hatred to destroy me!" Kenobi gripped the hilt of the saber tightly and sent a precise strike down hard against the hilt of the double-bladed lightsaber shattering it. Maul had only one blade to work with as he tried desperately to fight off Kenobi's attacks with little success. Kenobi pushed him closer to the edge of the cliff. Maul kicked him hard but Kenobi grabbed his leg with one hand and pushed it away.

Maul recovered and drew his blade up defensively. Obi-Wan felt himself losing control. He was angry at Maul, bitterly so at the way the Sith Lord had struck down his master. Kenobi closed his eyes and concentrated. Darth Maul saw his opening and lunged forward. The two men sparred for a moment then Kenobi gripped the hilt of his blade with two hands and cut down sideways. Blood spattered forth into his face. Maul felt that he was in a dream. It wasn't possible. He staggered backward closer to the edge. Kenobi extinguished his lightsaber moving closer to Maul. The Dark Lord held his arm close to his waist, trying desperately to hold himself together.

"Don't go back any further…It doesn't have to end this way Maul!" Kenobi shouted out in desperation. Blood came pouring out of Maul's mouth as he started coughing violently. Obi-Wan looked down and saw what his handiwork had done. He had sliced Maul in half cleanly, that was why he was clutching his waist…he was _literally_ trying to keep himself from falling apart. Obi-Wan extended his hand out to Maul. "This is the Jedi way…come with me please…" He was pleading with the Sith Lord, but a part of him realized that it was futile. The Sith only dealt in absolutes. They trusted no one. All they knew was power, greed, bitterness, and hatred. Forgiveness was not a part of their code. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan Kenobi kept his hand extended—hoping against hope that Darth Maul would grab it. Instead, Maul gave him a terrifying look. His eyes were a blaze of yellow and red like fire emanating from the stars above.

"This…is not…over…Kenobi…." He had barely finished saying the words when he fell backward off the cliff and into the wild water below swirling beneath them. Obi-Wan stood by watching the Dark Lord fall down, his legs and waist going one way, his head and torso in a completely different direction bouncing hard against the cliffs before they were obscured totally by the mist.

Obi-Wan bowed his head down in quiet thought trying to regain his composure. He brought the hilt of his blade back down and let it rest on his belt. Kenobi looked up and saw a hundred more Republican ships descending upon the capital city. He breathed out deeply three times. Then he remembered Qui-Gon Jinn. He felt his master's presence. He ran back toward the antechamber hoping that when he arrived his master still lived.

* * *

"What is the Queen's condition?" Dooku asked one of the medical droids.

"She will recover from her wounds. She is very fortunate that the blaster missed her vital organs. There will be burn marks and some scarring, but that's all." Dooku nodded his head. Windu called to him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi has returned!" Dooku walked toward Windu and saw the Jedi running toward them. He had seen better days. He was caked in blood, sweat, and dirt. But he seemed all right.

"Darth Maul?"

"He's dead." Dooku's head sank down in a mix of relief and agitation.

"There's no sign of Sidious, I believe he escaped."

"What about Qui-Gon?" Dooku and Mace backed away allowing Obi-Wan to see Qui-Gon Jinn's battered figure lying on the floor. His back was leaning against a ruined column.

"There's no hope for him son…Maul's blade sank in deep…"

"Obi-Wan…" The voice was Qui-Gon Jinn's, but it sounded weak. Kenobi fell to his knees on the ground by his master.

"Yes Master."

"You have done well my young apprentice." Obi-Wan smiled at him.

"There's not much time for me left…" He tried to move. Obi-Wan held him back.

"Easy…rest Qui-Gon."

"You must promise me something. Promise me…"

"Whatever you want Qui-Gon, I'll do it…just tell me." Qui-Gon coughed a bit as he strained to speak.

"Train young Skywalker. I know what you felt initially about him…you were jealous…you resented him. But the truth is that I have never been prouder of you than I have been now. You are not a padawan, you have become a fine Jedi Knight…you will serve the Republic well Obi-Wan. You must train the boy. He is the Chosen One. He will bring balance to the Force." He paused for a moment his eyes widening for moment more. "Train him!" Whatever misgivings Obi-Wan Kenobi had about Anakin Skywalker disappeared completely. A new sense of purpose invigorated the Jedi Knight as he clutched his master's hand.

"I will train him. I promise you that." Qui-Gon Jinn managed to give a small smile before he closed his eyes and let his head slump down to his side. Kenobi stared at his face for a few more moments. Then he turned away. He looked back and saw a profound sight before him. Qui-Gon's physical body rapidly disappeared, leaving behind him only his robe and the belt with his lightsaber to fall gently on the ground. Dooku walked close to Obi-Wan putting his hand on the younger man's shoulders.

"He is one with the Living Force now."

* * *

Obi-Wan adjusted his robes as he, Dooku, and Mace Windu moved down the corridors to meet with Queen Amidala and her brother. Padmé smiled from her place with the medical droids. She had many wires and bandages strewn over her shoulder and back with a large droid flanking her.

"It looks worse than it is I promise you that." Obi-Wan smiled at her gently. He had aged somewhat as a result of the battle. His smile seemed to carry more weight and authority. Some news came through Kenobi's comm link. He listened to it dutifully and turned back to the Amidala and her brother.

"Well it looks like the Federation won't be trying a stunt like this anytime soon. The droid armies have been completely destroyed. Most of their fleet has been shattered. You'll be pleased to know that Nute Gunray tried to make a cowardly escape before his flagship blew up. He was apprehended before he made the jump to lightspeed. He will be tried by the Senate directly." Senator Organa stepped forward.

"That's good news Master Jedi." Obi-Wan nodded his head accepting the new title that had recently been bestowed upon him. "What about the Sith Lords, have they been dealt with?"

"I killed Darth Maul by Docking Bay 25, the one overlooking the cliffs and the falls…but Darth Sidious has escaped. We didn't find a body. We did find that mask he was using." Organa looked away not entirely satisfied.

"He must be captured." Dooku stepped forward.

"Senator, he will see justice I can make that promise to you. But he is crafty. I don't think he will put himself in the open again like this. It was a bold step, but a foolish one for him. He's lost this round, now he has to plan his next move." Dooku bowed his head and walked away. Obi-Wan sensed a disturbance in the Force. He excused himself leaving Mace Windu alone with Padmé and Bail Organa.

"Dooku, where are you going?"

"I see nothing escapes your attention Obi-Wan. You take much after your master. He taught you well."

"You're leaving aren't you?" Dooku traced his fingers on the curved hilt of the lightsaber hanging from his side. "Don't tell me you've lost faith? You've seen too much for that to happen."

"I haven't lost faith in the Force. But what I've seen over the last few days has really made me question many things that I took for granted." He paused and lowered his black hood down. "We should've known that Plagueis had an apprentice. We should've foreseen this…we could've foreseen it."

"The future is uncertain Dooku. Yoda always made sure we learned that."

"True enough. But to have someone in our midst…a Sith Lord no less…orchestrating an invasion and delaying the deployment of a relief mission by the Senate…there's something profoundly wrong with that scenario. The Jedi Council has failed and so has the Galactic Senate. We have grown too soft, too comfortable with peace for our own good I fear." He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts before he continued. "So long as Sidious lives we will never be free from the oppression of the Sith. The cloud of the Dark Side hangs over everything for which we have fought and suffered."

"But Dooku we were victorious today, we vanquished the Sith Lords again."

"Obi-wan do not be so naïve. This was a battle, a big one…but still just that...a battle. We may have drawn the Sith out of hiding, but we are no closer to knowing what their true designs are. You were at Korriban, you saw the holocron?" Kenobi nodded his head in agreement. "Then you know that this was a test." A thought occurred to Obi-Wan, he took a deep breath as he spoke.

"By the Force they were testing our response time...how fast the Jedi respond to a crisis, how quickly a fleet can assemble. It all makes sense now, but why?"

"That is the crucial question. And in all our debating about the Sith Lords returning and defending this world against the Federation, we all missed what was right in front of us…they are probing for any weaknesses in our military and political establishment." He paused. "And if you ask me, they have found quite a few especially in the bureaucratic muddle on Coruscant." He moved away suddenly toward a nearby balcony and gazed out at the falls near the docking bay. "I can't be a part of this anymore. I just can't. I hope you understand…" Kenobi moved next to him.

"I do. More than you can possibly imagine." They stayed quiet for a few moments. Then Dooku bowed and took his leave. He turned around for a moment as he raised his hood back up.

"Master Kenobi, take care of your new padawan. He will need a strong master to learn the ways of the Force."

"My new padawan? I don't understand…"

"The Council has determined that Anakin is fit to be trained as Jedi. You can fulfill your promise to Qui-Gon Jinn. Watch over him with great care Obi-Wan." Tears welled up in Kenobi's eyes. He couldn't help but smile as Dooku turned back and walked out of the palace headed to parts unknown.


	9. Hope and Uncertainty

**Act III**

 **Chapter 9: Hope and Uncertainty**

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes as he awoke from his sleep. He stood up stretched before finally getting up. He stared out at the rolling hills and lakes that made Alderaan famous in the annals of galactic history. Taking a few moments to place his Jedi robes on he was deep in thought. Nearly a week had passed since the Federation's invasion had been repulsed, and he had received permission to recover on Alderaan. Bail and Queen Amidala insisted that he stay for as long as he needed before making the journey back to Coruscant where he would rendezvous with Anakin Skywalker. A message came in over his comm,

"Master Kenobi?"

"Yes?"

"It's Bail…I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You aren't disturbing me at all Senator, what can I do for you?"

"The Queen wishes to see you in her private chambers before you depart today." Kenobi took a deep breath before responding.

"I will be there momentarily." He silenced his comm and put it back in his belt. He stared at the robes of Qui-Gon Jinn, at his dead master's lightsaber and utility belt with wonder. A flood of emotions assaulted him as he thought back on the long time they had spent together learning about the Force. He gripped the hilt of his own lightsaber tightly as he left his room. Kenobi had been studiously avoiding Amidala for the past week. Ostensibly, she was going to personally thank him for liberating her planet from the grip of the Sith and their Federation collaborators. He knew the real reason why Padmé had summoned him. Kenobi made his way slowly toward the outer rooms surrounding the Queen's Chambers. He saw several men repairing the damaged throne room nearby. He entered the door and he saw her standing by a large set of windows. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with the traditional silver tiara of the House of Organa on her head. She turned and faced him and smiled.

"You've recovered well," he said moving close to her.

"As have you Obi-Wan." He looked away. She was undeniably beautiful. But other thoughts clouded his mind. "I will be leaving in the next few days to return to Coruscant. I thank you and Bail for allowing me the time I needed to stay here and clear my head…" She moved closer to him. It was her turn to be direct with him. She grabbed his hand in hers.

"Please don't." She said nothing and held him close to her. Kenobi felt the Force emanating strongly from her. Amidala could be trained as a Jedi Knight there was no doubt about that now. But she had other obligations to attend to which rendered her newly uncovered Force-sensitivity more of a liability than anything else. Nevertheless, it surprised him how well she was able to read his mind. "Qui-Gon's loss...it affects you deeply."

"Yes." And yet he had feelings for her, strong ones. Ones that were not easily denied, Kenobi realized he was falling for her.

"Being a leader isn't easy. I am sure you can appreciate that. But all of us need to have something more beyond duty...We can't have hearts of stone in this galaxy."

"Padmé…" She looked at him with her deep brown eyes thoughtfully.

"Don't say another word Master Jedi." She closed her eyes and leaned in kissing his lips gently. Kenobi wanted to pull away, but leaned in and held her close as they stood there for a while. Finally, the moment passed and he moved away from her slowly. She followed him close behind as he looked at a gorgeous lake that stood before the palace gates. "You won't stay will you?"

"No."

"Why Obi-Wan? You'd lack for nothing here…we could have a future…" He raised his hand for a moment.

"Stop…please…don't make this harder than it already is Padmé." He paused for a moment seeking out the right words. "It isn't just that Qui-Gon died. It's more than that. So long as the Sith are out there, they'll be targeting me now…and everyone I care about." He stopped again. "Including you….And I can't let that happen. I have responsibilities to the Council and to Anakin now that I can't just throw to the wind because of my feelings for you." She held his hand again closely leaning against him.

"I know."

"There are whispers in the Jedi Temple that they are looking to replace Dooku's vacant seat on the Council."

"With you?"

"Yes…it won't happen right away. I've only just become a Jedi Knight, but the Council is impressed at how I dealt with the Sith Lord…with Maul…it's only a matter of time before they put my name forward to replace Dooku." He paused looking for a way to soften the blow. "Knights are permitted to marry. But the Code says that those Knights on the Council should not marry, they cannot have attachments as others do. It's too dangerous…they're commitment needs to transcend personal concerns. They need to see events before they happen without any distractions…dedicating themselves wholeheartedly to the Force. Padmé it's just too dangerous for us now." She looked away from him frustrated and sad.

"And you want to be a master over being with me?"

"It's not like that. It is difficult to explain...I am doing this because I need to protect you from the darkness that exists in the galaxy. And if that means we cannot be together, then so be it. I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"We both have our share of enemies Kenobi."

"True enough." Suddenly a powerful vision assaulted his senses. Was it of the future? He saw himself in the same lake country…he saw Padmé holding hands with a mechanical arm…but it belonged to a Knight. He smiled at the thought, knowing quite well who the Knight in question would be. He closed his eyes tightly. Kenobi didn't want to reject Padmé, but for her safety and because of his commitments to the Jedi Order, he could not act in any other way. He had to put her well-being and the protection of the galaxy, over their personal affections for each other. It was not an easy choice. "Padmé?"

"Yes…"

"You will not be the lonely monarch forever. I foresee that another Jedi Knight will steal your heart and give you the love and protection that I cannot." She sighed desperately trying to contain her feelings.

"I'll never forget you. Obi-Wan…" He looked at her forcefully. "You will always be welcome in the House of Organa. You will always be remembered as the Protector of Alderaan. You will have a place in my heart…even if it is only as a dear friend." He nodded his head and smiled. He raised his hood up. Bowing to her, he took his leave. Before he finished walked out the door, he turned to Padmé.

"You are strong with the Force Padmé. I know you have many obligations here. But you must be trained as a Jedi. Now, more than ever, we need everyone who is capable to do their part. I foresee that you too will be a powerful champion of the Force. Don't let your responsibilities to your people get in the way of your training." She allowed a smile to cross her lips.

"Who would take it upon themselves to train me?" Kenobi chuckled as he turned left the room.

"Only your husband will have patience enough to train you, of that you can be sure." With those words, he left quickly. Padmé Amidala kept his prescient words close to her heart. As she saw him descend to the main royal docking bay that stood by the lake, she admired her newfound friend and compatriot from afar never taking her eyes away from him, or the ship that had arrived to take him away from her—possibly forever.

* * *

A Jedi transport ship arrived to pick him up at the main port. Anakin Skywalker rushed out to meet him. Kenobi smiled at the boy's chipper demeanor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Master Windu insisted that I tag along for the ride to meet you."

"What else did he say to you?"

"He said that I would understand with time." Kenobi embraced him and patted him on the back.

"Well, you should hear it from me first then. You are to be trained as a Jedi."

"Seriously?" He looked away thinking about Qui-Gon Jinn. Kenobi sensed his unease.

"Yes you will become one, I promise." He paused. Anakin walked away somewhat unsure of what to say in response.

"Who will train me? Dooku's gone. Qui-Gon's gone…"

"I will train you Anakin." The boy's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kenobi smiled again,

"Many times I've questioned myself. On this point I feel not an ounce of doubt. I know that I must train you…I want to train you Anakin." Anakin wanted to jump up for joy and shout to the rooftops. His future master must have felt it, as he saw the young teenager whoop and holler—shouting out across the lake and drawing attention from the Alderaani who were passing by.

"I don't believe this! Are you serious?" Kenobi nodded his head trying to restrain his own happiness. There was a proud beaming smile emanating from Obi-Wan's face. In the midst of conspiracies and all the shadows, hope lived on in spite of death and destruction that had taken place only a week before. "I am going to be a Jedi!" The excited teenager hugged Kenobi again. Not too far off, he saw Padmé trying to contain herself at the sight in front of her. She had never seen such levity among the normally composed Jedi Knights. As Anakin turned, he caught sight of her at the balcony. Anakin smiled at her, waving and continuing to holler at her. She nodded at him breaking into a laugh as well. Kenobi saw the two of them exchange the briefest of glances for but a moment—had it been anyone else there they would never have caught it—but Obi-Wan saw them. They looked at each other and he felt a slight tremor in the Force. A connection, however small, had passed between the two. He had little time to think of it as Anakin spoke up instantly.

"So where do you we go from here Master?"

"Patience my young apprentice…this is the start of a much larger journey." He reached to his side and brought out a utility belt with a lightsaber attached to it. Anakin began to calm down somewhat as he stared at it. "I think Qui-Gon would've wanted you to have this." He gave the belt to Anakin who wrapped it around his waist and began fiddling with the handle of the lightsaber. "It belonged to him. We will eventually teach you to build your own lightsaber, but for the moment…I can't think of anyone else who should have my former master's lightsaber than my new apprentice." Anakin admired the snug fit of the belt and gripped the hilt of his blade. He held it in his hands and ignited it. The green blade of Qui-Gon's lightsaber illuminated the scene. The boy was fascinated as he pushed the air with the blade, its hum reverberating across the lakefront. Suddenly, a somewhat sneaky look appeared on the boy's countenance. He looked up with a smirk at Kenobi.

"Master?"

"Yes Anakin?" His apprentice gripped the blade with both hands tentatively at first, then with a bit more determination.

"I challenge you to a duel. Come on, let's do it!" Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of the boy's request but his eyes told him he was serious.

"We haven't even trained you yet in the basics! Caleb and Master Billaba ruined you! Did they put you up to this?"

"No…but I enjoyed watching them duel with each other. And I thought we should do that." Anakin grew serious, his eyes seemed strained. Kenobi felt the change come over his young apprentice. He extinguished his blade, the sudden excitement departing from his eyes. He walked away from his master and sat down by the dock.

"What is it?"

"If you don't think I'm ready to duel, that's fine."

"That's not the only reason you stopped. A moment ago you were so excited, what's come over you Anakin?" The boy buried his face in his hands. Tears came to his eyes.

"He was the only one who believed in me when I was just a slave rotting away in Watto's shop. I had no one. I knew him for such a short time, and yet…he made me feel like I was _somebody_ …" Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Now that he's gone, I feel alone…I've never had a real friend in the world. No brothers, no sisters, nothing…And for the longest time I always wanted a father. He was the closest thing I had to that."

"We are much alike you and I. I knew Qui-Gon for the better part of ten years. He was my father too…" Then the boy said something that startled Kenobi—shaking him to his core. He looked him squarely and the face.

"Be a father to me." Kenobi didn't know how to respond to the boy, but he felt his master's voice guiding him as he spoke. He rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I will be a father and a brother to you." He patted him on the back and whipped out his lightsaber. "Now stand up and face me if you dare." Anakin smiled as he hopped up wiping his eyes off as he drew Qui-Gon's blade and ignited it. "Today you will get your first lesson in the ways of the Force."

"Oh really, what are you going to teach that I don't already know old man?" He added the last part of it sarcastically as a barb in Kenobi's side. Obi-Wan smiled as he lit his blue saber and raised it up.

"Respect for your elders." Kenobi lunged forward and struck at Anakin who brought the blade up to block the shot. He was wobbly with the blade. It may have looked easy to wield but it required much concentration and patience. He blocked another strike and parried again. Anakin lunged forward missing Kenobi completely and falling down hard on the ground but quickly recovered. Obi-Wan smiled. "Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force." Anakin shook his head scoffing as he replied.

"What does that even mean?" He lunged again, this time connecting his blade with Kenobi's.

"The Force surrounds us Anakin. It penetrates us. A Jedi doesn't manipulate the Force. You allow it to use you as a vessel." Some of this began to make sense to him. He raised his blade up and closed his eyes. Anakin tried to recapture the moment he felt at the pod race.

"All right, let's do this again."

"After you…" Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes and adjusted the grip on his blade. With two hands, he held the hilt of his lightsaber and then moved forward. In an instant he struck first to the right, feinted to the left, and then leapt over Obi-Wan and struck him from behind. The Jedi Knight was startled by the boy's reflexes. Kenobi parried his strike and lunged at him. They matched each other's strokes and a crowd of Alderaani slowly gathered around them as they dueled. It was almost as if they were dancing, so calm were their motions. For a time, it looked as if Anakin could beat his mentor. But the older Jedi's experience began to show through and he landed a light kick squarely in Anakin's chest knocking him down to the ground. Obi-Wan smiled as he aimed the blade at Anakin's neck. "You did well…for a beginner that's a good fight." The crowd was quite impressed by the display they had seen in front of them.

"Thanks. Still I ended up on the ground." The two men exchanged a smile. "I saw your thoughts for a moment…" He attached Qui-Gon's blade to his belt as Obi-Wan helped him to his feet. "It was an incredible, like what I felt back home…but it was more focused. I could see what you were thinking and what your next move would be…that's amazing!"

"That's good. You're beginning to feel how the Living Force affects us all. That's very important Anakin." He paused for a moment looking at the starship that awaited them by the water.

"So where do we go now?"

"To Coruscant, we have a lot to learn my friend." They walked together through the crowd still all filled smiles and excitement from the duel between both men.

"A lot of people were anxious back at the Temple…while you were gone."

"What did they say?" Obi-Wan asked as he raised his hood over his head.

"They are worried about the Sith. We will see them again won't we?" It amazed Kenobi how quickly his apprentice understood the situation that confronted the Republic and the Jedi Order. He didn't want to unnecessarily burden him with all the particulars, but it was pointless to dodge the question.

"Yes. We will see them again." He paused thinking about Maul's body tumbling down the waterfalls. "I've got a target on my back now since I killed one of them in combat. Darth Sidious will not take that defeat well."

"But we'll be ready for them."

"Yes, yes. We will face them when the time comes Anakin." They entered the ship and saw the blast doors closing behind them. Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feelings of guilt that periodically came over him. He had lost his master, but he squared off with a Sith Lord. The boy made him think about what really mattered. Dooku's final warning also echoed through his mind. Anakin would have to be trained as no other Jedi had been for more than a generation. He would have to learn the ways of the Force quickly in order to face down the impending threat of the Sith Lords.

Without another word passing between them, the two men strapped in and watched as the ship lurched into Alderaan's atmosphere leaving Theed Palace behind them. Finally, they felt another jerk as the ship launched headlong into hyperspace and toward an uncertain future.


	10. Epilogue: The Sith Will Rise Again

**Epilogue: The Sith Will Rise Again**

Lightning cascaded across the southeastern skyline of Coruscant leading toward part of the industrial sector filled with warehouses and piles of scrap metal. A heavy rain began to set in contrasting sharply with spires billowing smoke and fire that dominated the area surrounding the large tower that Darth Sidious called home. He stood sulking in his chair overlooking the fiery landscape. They had suffered severe losses but it was not all for naught. Now the existence of the Sith Lords was undeniable and the Republic along with the Jedi High Council would be on guard. This was exactly the opportunity Sidious wanted. Lost in his thoughts, he was disrupted by the sound of screams coming from several levels below. It sounded like someone—an animal—was crying out in pain.

Sidious stood up and lowered his hood revealing his normal looking face. He had gray hair with some spots of brown still in it, a rounded face with piercing blue eyes. The Dark Side had not taken away his natural charm or his good looks. The Jedi truly were easy to fool perhaps even more so than the Galactic Senators both of whom he dealt with on a regular basis. By day he was known only as Sheev Palpatine the Minister of Defense, the highest ranking civilian member of the Republican Defense Council. That position required him to serve as the chief liaison between the Galactic Senate and the Jedi High Council. No one knew of his true identity of course—outside of some very close associates. Plagueis had taught him enough about the Living Force to know how to cleverly hide his Force-signature, but he could only continue doing so temporarily. Sidious knew that one day everyone would make the connection between Palpatine and the Sith—he just needed time to put his plans into motion before the Jedi or the Republic knew what had hit them.

He entered a smaller chamber and moved down to level seven in the bowels of his ashen tower. There were several large black medical droids feverishly laboring next to a familiar looking man lying on a long slab of metal. The man was writhing in agony. Blood ran down the side one side of the metallic slab over which the droids were working.

"I am sorry I failed you. I should have fled as soon as the Republican forces gave chase…I was too ambitious…" Sidious silenced him briefly with a wave of his hand.

"Nonsense, you did not fail me at all. On the contrary, you have created an opportunity we otherwise might not have had." The man lying on the slab could not believe what he was hearing.

"But the Federation has been wiped out, without them we will never take over Alderaan."

"Alderaan will be ours soon enough as will the rest of the galaxy." Sidious paused for a moment. "You knew that the Federation was unreliable and would fail us. Their foolishness enabled us to see how the Republic responds to a crisis. But you have done much more than I could have possibly imagined." The bloodied face of the man writhed in pain. Sidious grabbed his shoulder and sat next to him. "With Qui-Gon Jinn dead…it is only a matter of time before Kenobi turns to the Dark Side of the Force." The man's eyes opened wide as he stared at Darth Sidious' face.

"What are you talking about? What of the Rule of Two?" No one had considered breaking the rule that Darth Bane had set in motion generations ago limiting the number of the Sith Lords. Sidious smiled as he moved closer to the man's face.

"It has outlived its usefulness." The thought of taking on a second apprentice inspired him. "He has grown strong my young apprentice. We will have to exploit his latent resentment against you—his bitterness—in order to turn him." The younger of the two was intrigued by this proposition but was not sure of the implications of Sidious's approach.

"Yes." He looked away for a moment. "What are you planning my Lord?"

"When I came to speak with the Jedi Council, I sensed a massive tremor in the Force. So much so that I had to speak with Kenobi alone. He confirmed my suspicions with the way he fought on Alderaan. He may be the one that Plagueis and I inadvertently summoned into existence so many years ago with that ritual."

"You believe him to be the Chosen One that the Jedi have prophesied?"

"I have felt it. With him at our side no one will be able to stop us." Another thought occurred to the younger man.

"You spoke too freely with Senator Organa about our plans for an army. If they find out what you meant before the time is right, all our work will be in vain."

"Patience my young friend, I have someone very reliable working alongside our friends in Kamino." It did not matter that Bail Organa knew about the potential existence of a clone army. Soon everyone would know the full-force of that military force as it trampled throughout the galaxy waging a massive war that would ultimately bring the Republic to its knees. The younger man's eyes opened wide again as he grunted. He felt electricity flowing through him as the droids worked on his wounds. "We can no longer work exclusively in the shadows my friend, we must give them just enough information to cast suspicion on all their closest allies before we unleash our final attack on them."

"You believe that Jango Fett is trustworthy? He's a bounty hunter. He answers only to the highest bidder. He is less trustworthy than Nute Gunray was."

"The difference is that I have offered him something far greater than simply monetary compensation." He paused and stood up gripping the hilt of his own lightsaber softly as he spoke. "I have given him what all sentient life forms dream of—the chance for immortality. Plagueis would be pleased with our efforts." That last line drew a smile from the younger man whose grunts had by now subsided. "After all, it was my master's idea to use a clone army in the first place. How to do it without the Jedi Council or the Republic knowing about it…he left entirely up to me."

"And how are those cloners progressing?"

"Slowly but steadily they are moving forward." He thought for a moment how simple it was to bring the cloners at Kamino on board. Sidious had murdered the venerable Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas and used his access codes to place the order without the knowledge of anyone. Soon they would reap the fruits of their harvest. The Kaminoans liked working under the utmost secrecy. They would never betray the orders they had been given to anyone outside of the close-knit circle of Fett and the Sith Lords. Nevertheless, in this endeavor Sidious decided it was wise to take precautions. He discreetly deleted any reference he could find to the cloners and to the mystery order of Sifo-Dyas. The Jedi were not totally foolish. They would eventually discover who placed the order for the clones to be created but by that point Sidious would have other plans in motion that would occupy them. "They need five more years for the first batch to be combat ready. But when they are, I will make it so that the Republic will have no choice but to use the troops. Republican armed forces will not be enough to counter the threats I will put before them."

That would be time enough for Sidious to return back into hiding. He did not like skulking around the shadows and alleyways of Coruscant anymore than the next bounty hunter, but he had no choice. The gambit at Alderaan had been costly in exposing the Sith but it also enabled him to see the lay of the land strategically and begin to formulate a coherent plan of attack for their next strike. The young man's voice spoke up.

"And then we will deal with Kenobi…"

"For now…we will leave him and his new apprentice alone. We will let the wounds dealt to him by the death of his master work in our favor. He cannot contain his anger and resentment forever. Sooner or later he will have no choice but to join us."

"And the House of Organa…what of their meddling?" Sidious cackled loudly, his voice reverberating throughout the cavernous room.

"Queen Amidala may have won this round but we shall see how well she is able to govern her system when I put a heavy price on her head." He paused for a moment. "I have something special planned for her. I promise you this much, we shall have our revenge."

The senior medical droid turned toward Sidious and spoke up. The remaining droids stepped away from the body that lay on the slab—almost as if it had been prepared for a funeral—as the man began to stir ever so slightly and move his limbs.

"He is ready my Lord."

"Good…excellent."

"Rise, Lord Maul…Rise!" The battered and heavily scarred figure of Darth Maul stood erect. The lower half of his body felt heavier. He stared down and saw why he felt so different than before. He took a few paces forward and almost fell over, still not entirely used to his new legs. Maul's body still rocked in pain from the previous fight. Where once there had been a spry step to him, a youthful vigor and energy, now there was hatred melded with a throbbing pain from his back and sides that never went away. He felt his chest rubbing the fresh scars dealt to him by Kenobi's lightsaber and the fall he took off of the cliffs. He moved a few more steps and saw that his old stability had returned. Darth Maul looked up at Sidious and smiled. "How do you like your new legs?" The metallic legs gleamed with a dark glow—a blackish tint mixed with red shown when the light struck it at a certain angle. Now he would strike more fear into his enemies.

"They are perfect my master."

"You will need them very soon Not all of the Jedi were fooled or satisfied by our disappearing act. You know the one I refer to."

"Dooku." Sidious nodded his head. The venerable Jedi Master had resigned his seat on the Council and had gone rogue. At least that's what the bulk of the Republic and most Jedi were led to believe. Sidious believed otherwise. There was something decidedly purposeful in Dooku's actions. He recalled the moment only weeks before when he had locked blades with the older Jedi. Sidious felt peace in Dooku but, equally so, much suspicion and doubt. Dooku questioned the very fabric of the Republic. If he had gone rogue it was with the express purpose of saving the Republic from its own vices. Nevertheless, the Dark Lord could use these conflicting feeling to advance their cause.

"Never before has a Jedi Master resigned under such circumstances. We must be mindful of him."

"Do you believe he knows of my fate?"

"There is no doubt of that Maul." Maul clenched his fists tightly as he moved to stare out the window.

"You can have the privilege of dispensing with Count Dooku. Kenobi is mine, and neither you nor anyone else will stand in my way when it comes to him. Do you understand that?" Sidious was struck by the newfound authority in Maul's voice. No one had ever uttered a command like that to Sidious—at least not since the time since Darth Plagueis had lived. A part of him was frightened by the unadulterated ambition and passion emanating from Maul. He could sense the desire for revenge is his apprentice. He hated Obi-Wan Kenobi with a passion few could feel even among the ranks of the Sith Lords. That would make Maul a formidable opponent, but it might also eventually turn him into a liability. Darth Sidious kept these thoughts to himself as he moved closer to Maul and gazed out the window.

"I understand completely my young apprentice. I promise you we will deal with them in due time." In the distance, the two men could see the outlines of the Galactic Senate and further away the mighty spires of the Jedi Temple. Their enemies had little idea how close the Dark Lords were to the center of power. In time all would be revealed and neither the Jedi nor the Republic would be able to stop them from carrying out their designs. The two Sith Lords gazed out further into the distance as a small Jedi transport made its way to the docking bay at the platform. Sidious could sense a familiar tremor in the Force. _Soon enough Kenobi you will come to me. You will strike down all who stand in your way. You will come to me and give in to the Dark Side of the Force_. He smiled at the thought and raised his hood as the ship landed quietly in the distance.


	11. Shroud of the Dark Side Is Here!

**SHROUD OF THE DARK SIDE IS ALREADY UP!**

Thanks to all of you who have supported and read my rewrite for Episode I.

I am now working on **Episode II: Shroud of the Dark Side.** Three chapters are already up. This is a much longer, much more character-based story. If you haven't seen it yet, or aren't following that story, please go ahead and do that. As always comments and constructive criticism are welcome.

I also have three one-shots I made after watching _Episode VII: The Force Awakens_.

The first one is titled **The Skywalker Legacy _._**

The other one (which is very very short) is titled **Of Visions and Force Ghosts.**

This is followed by another story (also set in the same hypothetical universe) and is titled **The Family Reckoning.**


End file.
